


Carousel

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Bawdy romp in which the path of true love does not run smoothly. All our favorite characters get to frolic with the objects of their desires.





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Carousel by Sue

This story can be posted on the MKRA page. Please remove headers first however so that the email address given below is the only one visible. Thanks. Please do not post this anywhere else and do not distribute without my permission.  
This is a slash story but for those of a sensitive disposition I must warn you that there are a couple of m/f scenes and one non-consensual sexual encounter.  
Featuring mainly Mulder/Krycek but there are a couple of other combinations too.  
The characters here in are owned by The Great One. (AKA Chris Carter) I'm just playing with them. They need a little fun occasionally.  
I wish to send virtual hugs and kisses to my beta readers: Tina, Jane, B2 and Nic. All their time and attention has helped me create a much better story and kept me from giving up and scraping the whole enterprise.  
For Linda, who can't have realized what a Pandora's box she was opening when she described Skinner as the "Magnificent Magma Man".

* * *

Carousel by Sue <>

Contents  
 1. Pendrell's Fancy.  
 2. Watching The Detectives.  
 3. Krycek's Gift.  
 4. A Traitor's Work Is Never Done.  
 5. Strange Bedfellows  
 6. Mulder Discovers The Truth.  
 7. The Sting.  
 8. A Rat's Revelation.  
 9. Cancerman's Reward.  
10\. Deny Everything.  
11\. Fantasies 'R' Us.  
12\. Pas De Deux.  
13\. Skinner Does His Duty.  
14\. The Revenge Of Cancerman's Reward.  
15\. The Consortium Has Their Way.

1\. Pendrell's Fancy.  
=====================

Having the X Files investigations closed down was not what was bothering Agent Dana Scully. Regardless of what assignments the FBI handed her she knew she could make a place for herself in the organization. They were a perfect match after all, despite her father's misgivings.

No, what really pissed her off, was not being able to work with Agent Fox Mulder. She was surprised at how much she missed his goofy grin and his silly haircuts. Now to add insult to injury Mulder had a new partner: Agent Alex Krycek. She shouldn't have been surprised, agents always worked in pairs. Somehow though, she'd always looked on Mulder as *her* partner. Now he was one of a pair of handsome young men working together, solving cases together, exchanging glances, exchanging touches

She shook herself mentally. It was not good to think about *that* too much. The X Files were a part of her past and she'd best get used to that. Pulling a couple of files from her in-box she directed her thoughts toward her latest autopsy.

****

Finally Scully had an excuse to visit Mulder at work. 'Thank you Agent Krycek,' she prayed as she fingered the autopsy reports on the passenger seat beside her in the car. Technically she wasn't required to deliver them personally but Krycek had been so insistent on a prompt response that she felt able to justify their hand delivery. After parking the car she headed up to Mulder's new desk. It felt strange not descending into the basement. She'd actually begun to enjoy hiding out down there; it had helped cement the bond between herself and Mulder. It also allowed her to escape the strange glances she was now getting from her fellow agents. There seemed to be no escaping people's negative attitudes about the X Files.

"Scully, hold on a minute."

Scully turned and saw a rather excited Agent Pendrell hurrying towards her.

'Damn,' she thought, 'if I don't get there soon I'm going to miss them.'

"Agent Scully it's so good to see you again," Pendrell babbled unable to stop a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Thank you, Agent Pendrell. How can I help you?"

"er ... I ..."

She smiled softly and put her hand on his forearm, "Take your time."

Pendrell took a deep breath as his cock stiffened at her touch.

"I have some results from an X File you and Mulder were working on. I thought you might like to come to my lab and see them," he stammered as he tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Pendrell," she began gently, "the X Files have been closed and Mulder and I have been reassigned. You should just file the paper work as required by the regulations."

"But ... but ..."

"No," she stated firmly.

"Okay," he replied dejectedly.

She patted his shoulder, turned and continued down the corridor.

Pendrell watched longingly as she walked away from him. Scully was some woman; he just couldn't help but admire her. He glanced around before coyly shoving a hand in his trouser pocket and rearranging himself. He longed for a more intimate relationship with her, but she was a Goddess and he only felt worthy to worship her from afar. That didn't stop him fantasizing about her though.

~~~~

In his dreams she was the High Priestess and he the humble supplicant. As he knelt at her feet he'd drink her in with his adoring eyes. A simple sheer shift was her only adornment. She would be ritually sprayed with water so that it clung to her, revealing every curve and sinew. Those full creamy breasts each topped with a cherry brown button, the pouch of a belly made to be cupped by a man's hand and auburn red curls hiding her sex.

She would gaze down at him and capture his soul with the dark pools of her eyes. A slight nod thanking him for his adoration, admiring the sight of his erect cock bobbing against his torso.

In the throne room he would offer himself for her pleasure. She, regally aloof, would present her foot to him. No words were needed. He almost swooned at being allowed to touch any part of her. Cupping her foot reverently in his hands he'd suck each toe in turn, moving them sensually in and out of his mouth, circling them with his tongue. His cock would twitch stiffly in front of him.

If his ministrations pleased her, she would massage his balls with her other foot.

~~~~

Pendrell shivered and mentally chastised himself. Glancing at his watch he calculated that he had a few moments before he would be expected back at the lab. As he headed back down the corridor, he checked that there was no one around to observe him before swerving left and entering the men's room. He needed some relief and his trusty right hand was the only way he was going to get it.

****

Scully arrived at Mulder's unoccupied desk and cursed to herself. Why on earth didn't she just blow Pendrell off? But of course she knew why. She loved the adoration. How could one not? It helped compensate for the lack of any personal life. Knowing that at least one man worshipped her made up for the absence of any such feeling from a certain fellow agent. Having a co-worker who respected you, believed in your competence and admired and trusted you was nice but there were other things she wanted. A good fuck being one of them. 'Thank God for dildos,' she thought as she moved towards the window.

Below two young men climbed into a pool car. Scully swore again to herself, 'Damn him, he even let's that little rat drive. What does Alex Krycek have that I don't.' The obvious thing that sprang to mind was a cock. She blushed slightly. Perhaps Mulder was gay and she hadn't noticed? She rested her head against the cool pane of glass. What now? She checked the desk again for Mulder's note pad. The indentation of an address was clearly readable. Maybe she could 'accidentally' bump into them there?

2\. Watching The Detectives.  
============================

'Lucky' was definitely not Dana Scully's middle name. In the last month she had made three serious attempts to bump into Mulder and Krycek. All were unsuccessful. On reflection she saw how pathetic her behavior might seem.

After spending so much of her time and energy thinking about Mulder and Krycek, Scully decided it was imperative to take a few weeks off work and catch up on all those mundane chores she had been neglecting lately. Maybe a few weeks away from the FBI would help her cool down and gain a little perspective on things.

****

After three days spent dealing with various recalcitrant repair men Scully needed out of her apartment. Having dedicated herself to staying away from all things work related she headed for her local Piggly Wiggly. Several hours spent at the grocery store proved to be enjoyably distracting. It was obviously the place to see and be seen. Sundry fellow shoppers would 'accidentally' bump into each other's carts and strike up conversations. She made little effort to be encouraging or cordial and each potential date quickly wrote her off as too much work.

Eventually she tired of being mistaken for a dodgem car and decided to check out with those few items she had collected in her cart.

There was one last hurdle to overcome; Harold the grocery bag packer. The pimple faced sixteen year old obviously considered himself a suave Lothario, as he propositioned Scully unmercilessly. The two almost came to blows as Scully fought for control of the paper bag containing her shopping. After a short tussle, and a skillfully applied shoe heel, he admitted defeat, letting her escape outside. She ran quickly through the pouring rain seeking the dry safety of her car. After depositing the groceries on the passenger seat she headed home.

With barely two miles left in her journey home she saw them. She was stationary, at a traffic light, when something caught her attention. Two beautiful young men, standing close together in the pouring rain. One held a macintosh over their heads and shoulders in a vain attempt to keep them dry. They both stared intently at a piece of paper, wet shirts clinging to their taut torsos, their cheeks almost touching.

As soon as the light changed Scully turned right, turned right again, then yet again, into a side alley from where she had an uninterrupted view, across the junction, of Mulder and Krycek.

Krycek was saying something as he pointed at the paper. Mulder, shook his head, seeming to disagree before looking up, straight into Krycek's eyes. Scully felt a warming sensation radiating from her groin. 'Why don't you just kiss him?' sprang unbidden into her head. They looked so intimate, more like lovers that partners.

After a couple of heated exchanges the two men quickly came to some sort of accommodation and headed off down the street out of Scully's line of sight. Scully's body throbbed with desire while confusion stifled her brain. Not sure what to do next she sat back in her seat, closed her eyes and tried to restore her equilibrium. As her body relaxed images of another scene came to her ...

~~~~

Skinner, Mulder and Krycek had been questioning the suspect, Freddy Grimes, for hours. The room was stuffy and they seemed to be making no inroads with his story. Grimes was well known to law enforcement as a sexual predator. Time after time though he'd evaded justice. All due, the FBI men acknowledged, to the man sitting to Grimes' right. Archibald Leach was a suave and dapper man, an attorney who had built his fortune on the likes of Grimes. Jurors loved him and he knew every trick in the book. In the last five years he'd lost just two cases. The G-men hated his guts. Everyone in the room knew it.

Mulder stood over Grimes, staring down at him with disgust as he rolled his sleeves up.

"Take your time Grimes. None of us are going anywhere."

"I don't know anything, Sir." Grimes stressed the last word with obvious derision. He looked Mulder straight in the face and laughed.

Mulder finally lost his cool, he was sick to the stomach of dealing with this animal. Lunging at Grimes, he caught the prisoner off guard and managed to get both hands around Grimes' neck before pushing him to the floor. For the first time, Grimes lost his composure, a look of terror crossed his face as Mulder tried to throttle him.

As shouts and screams erupted all around, Krycek dragged Mulder off the suspect and pinned him against the wall.

"Stop it! Stop it right now," Krycek hissed. "Do you think that temper tantrum of yours is going to buy us a damn thing?"

Krycek shook Mulder slightly, his hands gripping tightly around Mulder's shoulders as he pushed him harder against the wall.

Skinner helped Grimes off the floor and back towards his chair. The prisoner had obviously regained his composure and giggled almost hysterically as he bowed toward Mulder before sitting. Skinner glanced over to Leach, who had remained perfectly still through the entire scene.

Leach's expression said it all: the case was dead.

Skinner cussed to himself and then moved over to where Krycek had Mulder pinned. Skinner spared his agent nothing. In a voice barely above a whisper, he launched into a tirade the like of which Fox Mulder had never known. Mulder's attention, however, was barely focused on the AD; all he could think about was Krycek's erect cock pushing up against his groin as he was firmly held in place.

He tried swallowing but found his mouth dry. His breathing was becoming more ragged instead of steadier and his own cock was beginning to surge up against Krycek. Looking into his partner's face he discovered a knowing smile playing on his Krycek's lips. He fought a gasp as Krycek flexed his hips forward encouragingly.

As Skinner finished Krycek quietly stated, "I'll take care of him sir," bundling Mulder out of the door before Skinner had a chance to stop him.

The two young men faced each other in the corridor, neither quite sure what to do. Each expecting the other to make the first move. Finally Krycek broke the stalemate and entered an empty interview room. Mulder followed quickly. As Krycek closed and locked the door behind them Mulder pounced, pushing him face first against the wall. Mulder grabbed Krycek's wrists and pinned them too against the wall as he began an assault on the bare vulnerable neck and shoulders, kissing and licking the rough skin, pushing his cock up against Krycek's ass. Krycek turned his head to one side letting Mulder tongue his ear and suck on the soft fleshy lobe.

As Mulder continued thrusting against Krycek's ass he whispered, "Do you want some of this?"

Krycek moaned and pushed back, knocking Mulder slightly off balance. Krycek turned and rolled Mulder round so that he was backed up against the wall. Grinding their cocks together he moaned, "You too?"

Mulder pressed his tongue into Krycek's yielding mouth and the two men kissed deeply and passionately, their heads turning and tongues exploring deep within each other's mouths. Pulling Mulder's shirt from his trousers Krycek's hands roamed up Mulder's chest seeking out his wrinkling nipples, teasing them with a soft brush of an insistent finger tip.

Abandoning Mulder's warm mouth for a moment, Krycek pushed Mulder's shirt out of the way and trailed kisses down his neck and chest until he reached the wrinkled buttons. Sucking hard on each in turn he made them stand painfully erect like their owner's cock. Playfully he bit one.

"Ow!" Mulder reacted to the pain, a wounded look crossing his face.

The two stood still, watching each other, appraising the moment. Krycek tugged at his friend's arm turning him toward the wall. Placing his mouth against Mulder's ear and enclosing his body with his arms Krycek whispered, "I'll never hurt you again Fox." As he felt the tension ebb from Mulder, Krycek began to rub his cock against Mulder's ass.

Mulder took a deep breath, turned and pushed Krycek away from the wall and forced him backwards onto the simple wood table in the middle of the room. Lying on his back Krycek watched as Mulder undid his belt and zip. Krycek lifted his hips, allowing Mulder to remove his trousers and underwear. The garments caught on Krycek's shoes and Mulder spent a frustrating moment fiddling with them until they were finally stripped away.

As Krycek's erect cock bobbed expectantly over his body, Mulder knelt between Krycek's knees, pushing them apart giving him greater access so he could suck the dangling balls into his mouth. Krycek groaned loudly and Mulder smiled at the appreciation. Releasing them, Mulder licked Krycek's shaft from balls to leaky tip and the two men caught each other's gaze.

Flicking his tongue against the underside of the cockhead's rim Mulder challenged, "So what do you want, Big Boy?"

"*God* Mulder, do you have to ask?" Krycek rasped.

"No. I just want to hear you say it."

"Suck me off you bastard," Krycek threw back.

Mulder licked his lips lasciviously and enveloped the expectant cock in one mouthful.

Mulder sucked hard on Krycek's cock, then moved it in and out of his mouth mimicking penetration. His hands moved up in circles over the splayed thighs until they reached the creases between thigh and torso. Letting the fingers dance there against the soft skin he stretched his thumbs down so that they pressed between Krycek's cheeks against his asshole.

Krycek sobbed at the double assault. Catching Mulder's hair between his fingers he pulled his lover's head tighter to his body and began to thrust wildly into Mulder's mouth. Mulder took it all, his own cock weeping with excitement. Suddenly his mouth was flooded with Krycek's semen, spurt after spurt of delicious juices. Instead of swallowing, Mulder let it all dribble out of his mouth and down into Krycek's crack.

Krycek lay there panting, every nerve ending screaming ecstatically, "Again, again, do it again." He felt Mulder kiss his stomach and twirl his tongue in his belly button before he was heaved over, face down on the table.

Holding Krycek against the table with one hand in the small of his back, Mulder used the other to unzip himself, and release his aching cock. A couple of swift strokes and he was fully erect. Fingering Krycek's asshole he found the skin well soaked with semen. Several times he delved in with his fingers, before placing the head of his cock against the entrance, pausing momentarily only to adjust his stance.

Krycek glanced over his shoulder and mouthed, "Just do it Mulder. Just fuck me."

He needed no further encouragement and pushed forward into the tightest hole he'd experienced. When fully embedded it wouldn't let him keep still so he repeatedly thrust back and forth in his partner's ass. Mulder grasped the edge of the table, by Krycek's hips, to steady himself and keep his rhythm going. Krycek raised his torso up, grasping hold on either side of the table too, using the purchase he gained to thrust backwards, helping Mulder get deeper and deeper.

"Grab my cock," Krycek gasped as he held onto the table. Mulder obliged and let each of his thrusts push Krycek's cock through his hand. With each thrust Krycek urged Mulder on.

"Oh God."

"Yes."

"Harder."

"mmmmmmm."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Yes."

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

Mulder couldn't hold back any longer and let go of his come, spewing it deep within Krycek's bowels. Sensing the gush within Krycek climaxed for a second time, spurting come over Mulder's hand. As he collapsed on to Krycek's back Mulder muttered,"Oh God Scully."

~~~~

Scully opened her eyes in surprise and looked around. No one seemed to be have watching thank goodness, although there had been little to see. She swallowed hard and slipped her hand under the edge of her skirt and stroked it along her thigh until she reached her knickers. They were soaking wet so she lifted her hips and slipped then off. As she brought them out from under her skirt their heady aroma enveloped her and filled the car. Urged on by her throbbing clit, she gently explored between her lips with her fingertips as she remembered the scene. Flicking her clit with one finger she thrust the others inside her wet hole. It wasn't enough though; her cunt ached to be filled by something hard and thick.

Remembering her shopping expedition, she explored her grocery bag and found a suitable object. Slipping it between her now splayed legs she pushed it against her opening. The cucumber was both cool and broad but she was so wet that with a few gentle strokes it slipped inside. Closing her eyes again she replayed the scene of Mulder fucking Krycek forcefully in the ass. With each swing of his hips she pushed the cucumber inside of her. As Krycek moaned so she moaned. As Krycek arched his body so she arched hers until finally Mulder screamed her name and she came violently, screaming, "Fuck me Mulder." slamming the cucumber deep within.

After resting a moment, feeling the fullness of the fruit on which she was impaled, she pulled the cucumber free and she examined it. It was soggy from her juices, so she tentatively bit into it, tasting herself mixed with its cool, watery essence. This was definitely something to recreate. Putting the cucumber gently aside she shifted the car into gear and headed home.

****

As soon as she entered her apartment she dumped the bag of shopping on the kitchen table, rushed to her bedroom and pulled out her lap top. Who cared about refrigeration, it was probably too late anyhow. Her fingertips flew over the keyboard, capturing the images burning in her mind and body.

****

Her time away from work over, Scully was relieved to return. She missed the mental challenge of discovering the cause of someone's death. The impetus to seek out Mulder's company had abated. She was gradually growing used to him being Krycek's partner. The stories had proved to be useful in so many ways. Now the problem she wrestled with was how she would behave with the two men next time she met them together.

'Ah, but what a problem to have,' she thought as she began to type yet another story.

3\. Krycek's Gift.  
==================

Krycek detested these sort of assignments. Lurking in dank, dirty alleyways was not what he'd thought he'd be doing when he signed on with the consortium. The stale stench of urine offended his nostrils and whenever a wino lurched into him, his flesh crawled. 'Well they screwed *you* didn't they,' he thought. 'They've got you by the balls and there's not a damn thing you can do, Alex, but suck it up.'

He could almost smell the vile stench of the cigarette smoke that wrinkled faced son-of-a-bitch had blown over him at his last briefing. He was quite sure his suit had been spoiled by being in the same room with that black lunged bastard.

"It was Armani for god's sake," he spat out aloud.

Shrinking back into the shadows, he looked round furtively. It was surprising how his voice carried in the night air. He checked to see if anyone had noticed him.

No one had.

His thoughts returned to his boss. He still didn't know what it was his boss really wanted. Why on earth was he trying to break into Dana Scully's apartment? What did she have that was so important to them? Now, breaking into Mulder's he could buy. He smiled. The image of his partner climbing out of a swimming pool in a pair of brief Speedo swim trunks came unbidden into his mind. They certainly left little to the imagination. He'd followed that lithe body into the changing rooms. All in the name of duty, of course. Mulder was all he'd imagined him to be and more. Krycek moistened his lips.

'Now that was a sight the black lunged faggot would probably go for,' he mused momentarily before his stomach turned. Krycek recalled the look his boss had given him as he had gripped his arm, most definitely a leer if ever he'd seen one. 'God no,' prayed Krycek, 'I do not want to grab my ankles for him.' The thought of Cancerman's nicotined stained fingers probing his ass almost made him gag.

Krycek took a deep gulp of night air. 'Get a grip Alex. Get a grip. Now is not the time to lose your nerve.'

Finally the lights went out in Scully's apartment and a few minutes later she exited the building and headed for her car.

"Thank God." he muttered in relief.

For four nights he had been waiting in the cold outside her apartment. She, apparently, had about as much of a nocturnal social life as he did. Finally in order to get her out, he'd resorted to making an anonymous phone call. Some torrid tale of Mulder up to his neck in trouble somewhere on the other side of town. That got her moving. 'That woman has way to much affection for Mulder for her own good,' Krycek assessed. 'One day it'll get her killed.'

Checking his watch he calculated his window of opportunity, noting the time he should be out. Krycek patted his pocket and smiled. Lucky for him Mulder's cell phone had mysteriously disappeared.

After a few moment's work Krycek got the door open and slipped in. He unfolded a square of paper and followed the directions to Scully's bedroom. The rooms all smelt clean and well aired. The furniture was comfortable and arranged in an orderly manner. Personal trinkets and mementoes were casually arranged where they could be easily touched. He paused a moment absorbing the homelike quality of the place. Picking up a photo from the mantle Krycek stared into Scully's eyes. With her was a man in uniform, obviously her father. Love bound them. Krycek's first instinct was to smash it but he resisted and replaced the frame. 'No good pining for what never was,' he thought.

His information on the location of Scully's laptop was not particularly precise so once in the bedroom he had to search through Scully's things looking for it. Eventually he found it buried underneath her dirty underwear. 'Oh Scully dear,' he said to himself, 'a few unclean frilly briefs are not going to deter the serious thief.' Giggling, he ginned up the machine as he twirled a pair of knickers on the end of his fingers.

His bosses had been quite explicit about the files they wanted copied and he now downloaded them to a series of floppy discs. Once his mission was completed he glanced nervously at his watch. There was plenty of time left for him to make his own copies of all the documents. One never knew when a little 'insurance' might prove useful.

Picking up her laptop he settled himself on Scully's bed, still swirling her knickers, to do a little exploring for himself. There were her finances, which proved to be highly unexciting, a couple of form letters to friends, and a couple of papers she was writing for a conference the next year.

"So Scully, where's the pazzaz?" he asked the screen, bringing the cloth in his hand unconsciously to his nose and taking a breath. Not quite jock strap odor but it did have that musky sexual fragrance.

Then he noticed it. A folder, buried several layers deep, labeled 'Stories'. Curious, he selected one. The first few lines were rather strange. Scully seemed to be writing fiction about Mulder conducting an interrogation with Skinner and himself. Why on earth would any one ... a huge grin spread across his face. "Oh my, oh my. Well, well, we're a bit of a perv after all, Scully?" Taking out another floppy disk from inside his jacket, he copied the folder on to it.

Checking his watch once again, he considered leaving but decided there was just enough time for him to have a little fun before Scully returned. It would be tight but a little time pressure would add to the thrill, and it seemed silly to waste this opportunity. He didn't exactly get many. He'd become the proverbial bad date and never managed to make it past first base with anyone these days. Scully was obviously as successful as he was in that department. Earlier as he'd searched the room he'd peaked inside her night stand. There he had found a bottle of baby oil and a shocking pink dildo but not a trace of a single condom.

Slipping off the bed a moment he pulled back the covers and slid between the crisp cotton sheets. His cock was already hard and straining against his jeans demanding to be let out. Imagine, Scully fantasizing about Mulder fucking *him*.

Setting the laptop where he had a good view he lay on his side and began to reread the story. Only the illumination of the computer screen lit his hands as he began to explore his own body. After licking his fingertips he pulled his t-shirt from his jeans and sought out his nipples. Slowly he circled each with a damp tip, enjoying the slick sensation on the wrinkling skin. As each nipple stiffened he rolled them between thumbs and forefingers. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Mulder's hands exploring him. As his left hand pinched at a nipple his right hand fluttered across his chest and stomach, caressing his silky skin as it headed towards his jeans.

He flicked open the belt buckle and unzipped slowly, pulling the zip away from his body so his cock was barely touched as it passed. Moisture leaked out of the head as he shifted a little to be more comfortable. He read in the dark as the scene played in his head.

~~~~

Mulder assertively taking control pushing him onto the table, then plunging cock deep into him. Mulder thrusting long hard strokes in his ass. Mulder's hands reaching around and grabbing hold of his cock, holding it tightly. The thrusting of Mulder's hips moving his stiff slick member through Mulder's fingers. Mulder's growing excitement evidenced by faster and harder and deeper strokes.

~~~~

Krycek let his fingers encircle his cock as he thrust his hips back and forth forcing his straining cock between them. He now pictured himself and Mulder as Scully had described the two of them.

Krycek let out a deep moan. He could almost feel Mulder inside of him, fucking him unmercifully. His hand, wrapped around his cock, moved faster and fast across his velvet soft skin. As each of Mulder's imagined strokes moved in his ass he thrust his hips forward. Stroke after stroke his hand tightened. Sobbing into Scully's pillow with the desperate need to come he sprayed semen all over her pristine sheets.

He rested a moment letting the pounding blood in his head subside. As he stood his knees almost buckled under him. 'Boy that was a gusher,' he thought in amazement as he inspected the sheets. Glancing at his watch he realized Scully was probably within a couple of blocks of her apartment. No time to change the sheets.

'Oh well,' he grinned 'won't Scully be surprised when she comes home!'

Hastily reassembling the room he barely had time to pull the covers back over the bed leaving them carelessly rumpled. Krycek checked and zipped his fly as he headed out the door. A moment latter Scully returned to her home, feeling not a little put out by the wild goose chase some idiot had sent her on.

4\. A Traitor's Work Is Never Done.  
===================================

Scully entered her apartment and casually flipped on the lights. Leaning back on the door as she pulled it to, she closed her eyes and sighed. It had been yet another fool's errand. God knows who had called in that ridiculous story about Mulder. 'Why on earth would someone do that?' she wondered. Slipping off her shoes and holding them pinched together at the heels she headed for the bedroom.

As soon as she entered the room she knew something untoward had happened. Unable to quite identify what it was she dropped her shoes, drew her gun and carefully switched the bedroom light on.

The next few minutes were cautiously spent checking for an intruder. Once she had ensured no one was present, Scully allowed herself the luxury of a little anger. Shouldering her gun, she returned to her bedroom to examine it more carefully. Before touching anything further Scully pulled a pair of rubber gloves from her coat pocket and slipped them on. She opened several draws and checked the closet for missing valuables but nothing appeared to be have been stolen.

Finally, she took one last step in her examination and pulled back the rumpled bedcovers.

****

As Pendrell scurried about her apartment taking samples Scully answered Agent Krycek's questions. She wondered at the circumstances that resulted in Krycek being the agent in charge. He did seem competent enough, though a little familiar.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this Scully," he began.

'I bet you are,' she thought while smiling pleasantly and nodding that he should continue.

"Do you know any one who could be responsible for this act?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"When did you last date?"

"A couple of years ago." She did consider explaining how being Mulder's partner had a habit of causing problems with one's social life but thought better of it. He'd find out soon enough.

"This last boyfriend. Did you have sex with him?"

"No," she winced at the thought. "We *weren't* that serious."

"Have you had sex with anyone recently?" He paused as her face creased into a question, then began to add, "Have you picked up any strange men lately or ...."

"Krycek is this really necessary?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other nervously.

"Yes." replied Krycek brightly. "Have you had sex with anyone lately?" he repeated.

"No."

Inwardly Krycek smiled.

Before he could ask his next question Pendrell approached shyly, hardly daring to intrude. "Guys?" He half raised his hand as if asking for permission to interrupt.

"I've gotten all the samples I'll need. I'm going to head back to the lab and get right on this."

"Good," Krycek stated, closing his note book, "I'll join you. The sooner we get on this one the sooner we can catch the creep and lock him up."

As he followed Pendrell out the door Mulder came rushing in.

"Is she okay?" he blurted out.

"Don't worry Mulder, Scully's fine." He paused before adding, "She's just a little surprised that's all. It's not often a guy comes in her bed."

Before Mulder could question him further, Krycek dashed after Pendrell and his samples.

Mulder hugged Scully and asked "Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

Pushing her away slightly, so he could look into her eyes, he tried, "Sure?"

"Yes."

"You're going to spend the night in a hotel aren't you?"

"Mulder I'm not going to let some guy after a cheap thrill chase me from my home." She almost sounded exasperated but she looked calm and there didn't appear to be anything that he could do to help her.

"Okay. I have to go now and help with a surprise party for Henderson. See you at work tomorrow."

With that he left as a befuddled Scully stared after him.

****

As he entered his laboratory Pendrell piled all his samples on his work bench, counting them carefully and checking his inventory to ensure it was complete. Once this was accomplished, he took his jacket off and hung it on the back of his chair. Turning back towards the door he sidestepped Krycek, who had just entered, grabbed his lab coat and slipped it on.

"So this is where you forensic types hang out?" Krycek murmured, more to himself really than Pendrell.

"Feel free to look around Krycek; not much of interest for you investigator types."

"Call me Alex"

"Alex?"

"Yep, and your name is ...?"

Pendrell paused a moment. It wasn't often that anyone, especially field agent types, asked him what his given name was.

"Ummm .... errrr ...."

"Well?"

"My parents named me Samuel Adam Pendrell," Pendrell, eyes downcast, waited for Krycek to laugh. When he didn't, he looked up and found the agent gazing at him almost longingly. Clearing his throat he added, "Thanks for not laughing. Most people aren't usually so polite. I wish my parent's had given at least a little thought to the word my initials spelled."

"You could change it, or drop the Adam bit," Krycek commiserated.

Pendrell shook his head, "No, I'm Samuel Adam Pendrell," adding as an after thought, "Will be till the day I die."

Before Krycek could say any more, Pendrell began to noisily search through cupboards and drawers. Krycek ambled down the opposite side of the bench, trailing his fingers across the surface. "I would never laugh at anything about you, Samuel," the last word whispered huskily.

Pendrell paused and swallowed hard. If he didn't know any better he'd have sworn Krycek was making a pass at him.

"Thanks Krycek," he blurted out.

"Alex."

"What?"

"You should call me Alex, Samuel." Again Krycek murmured Pendrell's name huskily.

"Okay ...... Alex."

Krycek continued away from him then paused, turned and asked, "So where is everyone tonight? I was expecting a hive of activity but this place seems more like a morgue."

"They're all at Henderson's stag night. She finally gave up waiting for Mulder," mumbled Pendrell as he continued to fiddle nervously with the equipment in front of him, "I'm the lucky devil who drew the short straw."

'Lucky indeed,' mused Krycek to himself.

"How fortunate."

Pendrell frowned and Krycek corrected himself, "Sorry. I meant unfortunate."

With that Krycek continued towards the other offices at the end of the lab. He seemed to be humming as he went.

Several minutes later, as Pendrell made notes, he sensed that Krycek had returned and was standing opposite him on the other side of his work bench. He didn't raise his head as he was carefully detailing his preparatory work. He liked to keep extensive notes as one never knew when some defense lawyer might try and trip one up on the minutia of a case.

He did, however, look up when he heard a sucking, slurping sound. Agent Krycek had obviously discovered Minnie Sedgewick's fruit bowl. To his lips he held a fragrantly succulent peach. The smell of the ripe, plump fruit teased his nostrils. He opened his mouth to protest at the presence of food in the lab when Krycek bit into the soft flesh again.

A dribble of juice slid down his chin and Krycek licked his moist lips as he wiped his chin with his fingers. Pendrell couldn't draw his eyes away. He held his breath as he waited for Krycek to take another bite. This time the agent grasped a little of the peach flesh between his teeth and began to pull it away from the fruit. Juice squirted over his fingers and a thin strip hung down across his chin. Slowly Krycek sucked it into his mouth, licking his chin afterwards to remove the sticky trail of juice.

Placing the peach on the bench he took each juice soaked finger and licked them clean. First long strokes that traveled the length of each finger, then quick delving strokes between the fingers and finally each finger was swallowed whole and sucked noisily.

Pendrell closed his eyes and grasped hold of the edge of the bench. He felt a growing fire in his groin as his cock stiffened and his balls tightened. 'Oh god. If only he'd do that to me.' The thought frightened him slightly. Pendrell knew he was very definitely straight when it came to 'that sort of thing', but the thought of Krycek going down on him turned him on far more than he would have expected it to.

"Why don't you open your eyes. I won't bite." Krycek's breath brushed across his ear.

Doing as he was told he turned toward Krycek and sheepishly apologized, "I'm sorry, I was just ..."

"Shh. There's no need to explain," Krycek smiled.

The smile illuminated his whole face and Pendrell lost himself deep in Krycek's sparkling green eyes.

"Samuel?"

How Pendrell loved the way he said his name.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what it's like to adore someone from afar? To have them forever in your thoughts and know you can never do anything about it?"

Pendrell nodded.

"You do?"

Pendrell nodded again.

"Who?"

"Scully," he whispered, almost afraid to speak too loudly in case she might discover his secret. "I worship everything about her. But ..."

"I understand perfectly."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because Samuel, my darling, that's how I feel about you."

Pendrell gulped and asked, "You do?"

"Yes"

"Oh." Pendrell gulped again. 'Oh heck, what do I do now?'

Before Pendrell could do anything Krycek sank to his knees, reached up and began to unbuckle Pendrell's belt. Once that was undone he pulled open the trouser's fly and pushed the fabric down around Pendrell's ankles. Looking up he requested, "Samuel, please step out of them."

Pendrell knew that this was the moment to say something. If he didn't want to go any further he should just pull his trousers right back up where they belonged.

He stepped out of them, shaking the fabric free of his feet as it caught before pushing his trousers out of the way with his left foot. Krycek smiled and licked his lips. Pendrell's knees trembled at the sight of the soft, pink flesh darting out of that red, lush mouth.

Krycek hooked his both forefingers into the waistband of Pendrell's conservative white briefs and began to gently move them back and forth round Pendrell's stomach, gently caressing the skin. As Pendrell relaxed and let out the breath he was holding, Krycek began to move the fabric down. Slowly Pendrell's stiff cock was revealed. Krycek was careful not to touch it, but he did bring his face close and gently blow across the moist head. A slight sob escaped Pendrell's lips.

The briefs slid lower revealing a heavy sac of balls, already tightening upwards. Krycek continued moving them down across silky slim thighs, awkward knees and tight calves until they too ended up around Pendrell's ankles.

Krycek again requested, "Samuel ...?" As bidden Pendrell removed them and pushed them towards his trousers.

He felt a little silly standing in his lab wearing only a lab coat, shirt, shoes and socks but his body was aching for more. He really did not want this to stop.

Krycek ran his hands up the backs of Pendrell's legs, caressing the skin, twirling his fingers in the hair he discovered there. As he explored Pendrell's body, Krycek edged forwards between Pendrell's knees, forcing them apart. As he sank, Pendrell let his forearms rest on the bench top, gripping the edge with his hands for support.

Once in a position he liked, Krycek leant forward and gently lapped at Pendrell's balls. At the first few touches Pendrell's body twitched violently, but as the touches grew firmer he relaxed, his head hanging back, and began to quietly moan. Next Krycek sucked the balls into his mouth and rolled them around eliciting a stronger, deeper moan. Releasing the balls into his right hand and continuing to roll them Krycek licked the stiff cock in a single upward stroke. A sob escaped Pendrell's lips.

Concentrating on the head, Krycek brushed it with his tongue, twirling it around the moist top, before suddenly sucking the sensitive, pulsing head into his mouth. This elicited another sob from Pendrell.

Continuing to suck on the now leaking cockhead, Krycek raised his left hand and glanced at his watch. It was definitely time to bring this little escapade to fruition.

Pausing only to take a breath, Krycek took Pendrell's entire cock into his mouth. Moving his head back and forth, Krycek pumped him in and out of that wet, warm hole. Pendrell did not need much more encouragement and began to furiously fuck Krycek's mouth, thrusting his hips violently forward using the leverage he had with the bench to get as deep as possible. Krycek pushed his left hand around and between the cheeks of Pendrell's ass, placing pressure against the puckered hole there. Pendrell's entire body convulsed at the added stimulation, his nerve endings almost overloading with intense pleasure.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." he effused as he came vigorously in Krycek's mouth. His breathing erratic, he almost swooned, just barely holding on to consciousness.

Krycek swallowed it all and when Pendrell stopped spurting in his mouth, he released the deflating cock , stood up and swiftly exchanged several sample bottles for ones he had taken from the refrigerator while exploring the other end of the laboratory.

Pendrell opened his eyes and panted to Krycek, "Oh God."

"So you keep saying," replied Krycek jauntily. After placing a sloppy kiss on Pendrell's lips and retrieving his peach, he sauntered over to the door.

Bringing the peach to his lips Krycek half turned and announced, "We must talk like this again lover," before leaving an astonished and disheveled Pendrell alone in his lab.

****

Scully stood alone in her apartment. Black marks, left by the fingerprint guys, littered the room. Furniture had been pushed about and her bed stripped. It didn't feel much like home anymore. 'Maybe I should take Mulder's advice and stay in a hotel for the night.' she thought to herself.

Grabbing her coat she headed out of the building and down the street towards her car. Just as she inserted the key in the door lock a group of people burst out of O'Toole's, laughing and giggling as they stumbled forward. They were obviously having some fun, nicely enthusiastic without being soddenly drunk.

One of the men caught her gaze and shouted to her, "Cheer up love. It 

may never happen!" The gaggle of people headed off down the street singing happily to themselves;

"She'll be wearing yellow knickers when she comes, She'll be wearing yellow knickers when she comes, She'll be wearing yellow knickers, Wearing yellow knickers, She'll be wearing yellow knickers when she comes."

Scully giggled and shook her head. 'Maybe what I need is a drink,' she thought. Before she had time to change her mind she headed towards the warm welcoming sounds of the bar.

****

Clinging to a tall bar stool, Scully felt rather precarious and just a little silly drinking on her own. She'd already consumed three screwdrivers and was well into a fourth. Drinking what was, for her, a significant amount of alcohol had made her more than mildly tipsy. She had decided to call it a night when a rather attractive blond woman approached her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, help yourself to a stool."

"Don't mean to intrude but being a woman in a bar on one's own can be a little ..."

"I know what you mean." Scully interrupted. "My name's Dana Scully." She offered her hand.

The woman took it into her palm, holding it firmly, as she rubbed the top softly with her thumb. "Thrilled I'm sure. I'm Marita."

Scully tugged at her hand and the woman reluctantly let go of it as she balanced herself elegantly on the top of an adjacent stool. Pushing her long fine hair out of her face she smiled intently into Scully's eyes.

"So what are you doing here Dana? I may call you Dana?" she hurriedly added.

"Of course, of course," Scully assured her. "I just had a little bit of trouble." Scully took another long swig of her screwdriver. This woman's attention was definitely disconcerting.

Marita arched an eyebrow questioningly.

"Some guy had an orgasm in my bed." Scully giggled nervously.

Marita's brow wrinkled. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it is." Scully tried to draw herself up and look indignant but Marita's puzzled expression confused her. Scully, realizing that Marita knew none of the details, blurted out, "I wasn't there at the time it happened. I came home and found semen stains all over my bed sheets."

Pausing to take another mouthful from her rapidly disappearing drink, Scully caught Marita's eyes and blushed at the riveted gaze of the other women. Marita shimmied her stool closer and as she sat back up her thigh pressed Scully's. "Please continue."

"Well. Um." Knocking back the rest of her drink, Scully went on, "I called it in to the FBI, that's where I work, and a forensic team and an investigator came out." Scully caught the eye of the barman and signaled for another drink. "These guys just did their job but ..." A slight sob escaped Scully's throat. "I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me lately. I'm not usually this upset by stuff."

"There, there,"Marita cooed, putting one arm round Scully's shoulders and patting her thigh with her other hand, "Just tell me all about it."

Scully took a deep breath, "The investigator, Krycek, he asked me all sorts of questions about my love life and it dawned on me that I'm not really close to anyone, except of course ..."

Scully fell silent. A single moment of clarity surfaced through the alcoholic haze: 'He's either your best friend or your lover; you can't have both.' Scully's focus meandered as she felt a warm sensation growing in her groin. Looking down she saw Marita's hand massaging her thigh, moving every so slowly towards her abdomen.

Scully wiggled in surprise, trying to dislodge the hand but all she succeeded in doing was falling off her stool. Marita helped her up. "I think I should take you home."

"That's not necessary."

"Of course it is. Some one might try and take advantage of you and you're in no state to defend yourself properly.'

"I live just down the road."

"Well then it won't take but a few moments and I would never forgive myself if something untoward happened to you."

Not letting Scully protest any further, Marita bundled her out of the bar and headed down the street.

****

"My, my, they really did leave a mess didn't they?" Marita exclaimed as she stood in the middle of Scully's living room.

Scully was beginning to have second thoughts about bringing Marita home. Her head was pounding from over indulging and all she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep for several days.

"Oh well Dana, you just wait here and I'll see what I can do." Marita exuded calm, efficient, confidence and Scully felt herself being drawn along in her wake.

Marita began with the bed. Scully pointed to where new sheets, blankets and pillow cases could be found. In no time the bed was made. Marita sat on one side and bounced slightly. "Hmmm. Feels good. One could get a good night's sleep on this." Without waiting for a reply she strode into the other room.

When Scully followed her, she noticed that Marita had finally taken off her jacket. Her blouse was so sheer she could see right through it to the white straps of her bra. Marita turned and smiled, "I was beginning to get a little warm in that jacket. Thought it was about time to become a little less formal."

Scully was mesmerized. 'My God, what is that she's wearing?'

Quite plainly Scully could see a pair of rigid, naked nipples pressing up against the fabric of Marita's shirt. They were rosey brown in color and looked ... Scully knew she was responding physically to the sight but couldn't identify the feeling. Choosing to ignore her body, Scully swallowed hard and cleared her throat. "Maybe you could push the sofa back into place?"

"Of course." replied Marita brightly.

Marita shifted the heavy sofa back and forth until it was back in place. She then spent another couple of minutes standing photo frames back up and cleaning up the spill from a vase that had been tipped over.

"We should probably leave the fingerprint marks for a while?" Scully pondered out loud. Turning she stared right at Marita's nipples. Unable to look away. They were so beautiful and she was beginning to realize what it was her body was telling her.

Marita stood in the doorway to the bedroom smiling at Scully's riveted stare, "So, do you like it?"

"Huh?"

"The bra?"

"Errrr ...yes" Scully wasn't quite sure what it was she was admiring.

"They're all the rage in some parts of the world you know."

"They are?"

"Let me show you. Come closer." Marita gestured at Scully to follow her as she stepped backwards towards the bed. As Marita undid the buttons of her blouse Scully moved towards her slowly, holding her breath, not sure of what was happening.

Marita pulled back her blouse and turned sideways showing herself off for Scully.

"It's just like an ordinary bra only without the cups."

Scully came closer and coyly touched the fabric with a finger.

"There's a little extra support underneath to make up for the missing fabric."

Scully walked around Marita almost as if she were checking out a crime scene. Carefully examining the evidence, looking for details of how everything worked and fitted together.

"The thing I love," extolled Marita, "is the feel of my silk shirts rubbing against my nipples all day. Keeps me nice and wet."

Scully giggled at the thought. 'Yes it really would ... and the thought of other people seeing how turned on you are must be quite erotic, too, I don't doubt.'

"Dana?"

"Yes?" Scully looked up and into Marita's blazing blue eyes.

"Have you ever tasted a woman's nipples?"

"No."

"Would you like to try it?"

Marita's smile was so warm and inviting that Scully leant forward and brushed her tongue around one of the erect peaks.

"mmmm," Marita moaned, "You can do better than that."

Scully returned and sucked the erect nipple into her mouth. It felt so different to a man's. Her nose pressed into flesh instead of bone and she jiggled the breast slightly. "Nice and soft," she murmured as she sucked harder.

Pulling back, holding on with her teeth Scully stretched the breast out and then let go enjoying the movement of the breast and the wrinkled appearance of the nipple. She fingered the brown skin gently, marveling at how stiff it had become.

"The other one's feeling a little left out Dana."

Dana smiled, "Don't worry. I'm getting there."

She moved her mouth over to the other nipple and sucked at it furiously. Remembering not to neglect the other nipple she twisted it with her thumb and forefinger. Marita's flesh tasted crisp and clean. A refreshing change from the musky aroma her last sexual partner had had.

Letting the nipple pop out of her mouth she grasped it as she had the other and stood back to see Marita better. Marita's eyes were closed but she had a satisfied grin on her face and was moaning encouragingly.

Opening her eyes and holding Scully's gaze she asked, "May I reciprocate?"

Scully felt the fire, which had been growing in her groin, blaze at the suggestion. She nodded and began to unbutton her own blouse.

"No, no darlin'. Let me do that."

Marita shooed her over to the edge of the bed and, pressing on her shoulders, made her sit. Marita knelt on the floor before her and gingerly used her hands to separate Scully's knees and crept forward between them.

Quickly she unbuttoned the blouse and slipped it back off Scully's shoulders. Scully moved to undo the cuffs but Marita stopped her.

"There's no need for more. I like partial nudity. It leaves something to one's own imagination."

Unhooking the bra clasp in the front she let Scully's breasts fall loose.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." Marita took both breast in the palms of her hands, feeling the weight of them. Then she began to massage the nipples with her thumbs, enticing then to wrinkle and stiffen. Continuing to knead Scully's breasts, Marita began licking at the protruding nipples, going from one to the other. Scully moaned loudly, her whole body tingling with the stimulation. Moving back and forth from one to the other Marita took each nipple into her mouth and sucked on it hard. As a nipple was released to the cool air the brown buttons would wrinkle even more. Scully brought her hand up to the freed nipple and stroked it herself.

Sitting on her haunches Marita pushed Scully backwards so she lay on the bed. Still kneading, she kissed the skin of Scully's mid drift, letting her own breasts brush against the womanly pouch lower down. Then she trailed her tongue down to the dimple below and licked into it. Scully's hips twitched violently and she gasped.

"Shall I continue further south?" teased Marita huskily.

"mmmmmm." was all Scully could manage.

Unbuttoning Scully's skirt at the side Marita instructed, "Lift." and Scully raised her hips as Marita pulled the skirt down across her hips before Scully flicked it away to one side with a foot.

"Oh yes," cooed Marita as she saw Scully's underwear. "I loooove suspenders; they let you get away with wearing no underwear. It's not often women wear them these days is it?" Marita asked almost sadly.

"Noooooooo," gasped Scully as Marita ran her fingers under the suspenders stroking her skin.

Showering Scully's belly with kisses Marita's hands descended to her crotch, running up and down the creases between thigh and torso. Scully brought her own hands to her breasts and rubbed and chaffed at her own nipples now 'other hands' were elsewhere.

Marita's deft tongue moved onward, wiggling across Scully's knickers to their sopping wet crotch. She slipped her hands under Scully's hips, grasped the fabric and pulled the knickers down Scully's thighs, past her knees and over her ankles, carefully secreting them in her pocket. Pushing on Scully's knees Marita encouraged her to spread herself wider. Then with both hands on the skin at the apex of her legs she pulled Scully's lips apart by moving her hands sideways. As she held Scully open she examined the blush red folds and the swollen lips. Scully was now panting, her hips thrusting up to encourage contact with her clit. Marita, however, had other ideas.

Slowly she let the lips come together, wiggling her hands so the lips carelessly brushed Scully's clit. Then she pulled them apart and held her open for a moment, admiring the view again before letting them come together again. The two women talked.

"Please"

"Please what?"

"Please touch me"

"Touch what?"

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Touch what?" Marita reiterated.

"My ... my ... ohhhhhh"

Marita waited smiling, as her hands slowed, she dipped her head and blew softly along Scully's open slit. A shudder pulsed through Scully's body.

"My clit" Scully whispered.

"With what?"

Sucking in a breath of air and trying to gain a modicum of control of her blood starved brain Scully blurted, "Please suck my clit and frig it with your tongue." She let what air was left in her lungs out with a whoosh.

"My darling Dana, all you had to do was ask."

Marita pulled Scully apart once more and licked her slit from cunt to clit with one long full firm stroke. Scully's hips twitched violently almost trying to escape the touch. Marita shifted more of her own body weight on to her forearms, which naturally rested on Scully's pale white thighs, helping to keep her securely in place.

Pushing her tongue into Scully's cunt she mimicked fucking for a moment before turning her undivided attention to Scully's throbbing clit. Swirling around it, teasing a little, before flicking it slowly back and forth. As Scully's moans grew and her hips tried to flex and move, Marita flicked faster and faster until Scully's thighs tensed and her orgasm hit. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, *YES*."

Scully slipped off the bed and clung sobbing around Marita's neck. All she managed to say was, "Oh my God." over and over again. Marita made unintelligible cooing noises, stroking her hair, trying to calm Scully's trembling body.

****

Moments later Scully was curled up in bed asleep, one arm draped across Marita's stomach. Carefully Marita slipped out from under her and padded over to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. After peeing she checked herself out in the mirror. 'Not bad,' she thought, 'nice flat tummy, no obviously flabby bits and my tits aren't drooping yet.'

She thought about Scully curled up in bed. This assignment was turning out to be much more pleasurable than she had anticipated. It was surprisingly gratifying to met a straight woman who responded so ardently to her sexual advances. If she didn't know any better she'd have thought Scully was bisexual, like herself.

Winking at herself in the mirror she thought, 'Now let's see what we can find out about Agent Mulder and what he's up too. I wonder what it'll take to get him into my apartment and into my knickers. Any one who believes in aliens has got to be into kinky sex. My, oh my.' Giggling, she licked her lips and mouthed to her reflection, "Girl, are you going to have fun getting into that one's pants."

Stifling another fit of giggles she slipped out of the bathroom and began a thorough search of Scully's apartment.

5\. Strange Bedfellows.  
======================

Mulder entered the semi-dark room, squinting until his eyes adjusted to the dim light level. What little illumination there was, was created by the meager light of numerous computer screens. Three sets of eyes glanced up and stared at him.

"Hi guys." Mulder greeted them with a slight wave. Byers came towards the door as Langley peaked over the top of his monitor.

"Hi Mulder," the two men replied in unison. Frohike's stare returned to his screen, his hunched shoulders warning them all to stay away.

"You heard what happened at Scully's?" Mulder asked.

"Yep." Nodding towards his recalcitrant comrade, Langley went on, "Look at Frohike, he's sulking."

"Huh?" Mulder looked perplexed.

"Frohike's jealous. He didn't think of it first," replied Langley ironically.

"So where's that new partner of yours?" Byers interjected.

"Krycek?"

"Yeh. Unless you've already traded him in too?"

"You know that might not be a bad idea," Frohike grumbled under his breath.

As Mulder's brow wrinkled, Byers added "You better look at this."

Langley stood and hastily stuffed his latest Iron Maiden T-shirt into his jeans and buttoned his fly as Mulder and Byers moved to join him in front of his terminal. Langley quickly closed an image on his screen which had paid a more than passing resemblance to Mulder's latest partner. Before they had a chance to comment he started another application and a sequence of images featuring Mulder and Krycek flashed by.

"Where did you get these?" Mulder asked, shifting back slightly so that Byers wasn't standing quite so close.

"That's not important," Langley explained.

Byers interrupted, "What is important is you just can't trust a guy who wears ties like that."

"Why?" retorted Mulder.

"Well, ... just look at them." Byers paused, but since Mulder did not seem to be won over by the explanation, added emphatically, "They're awful."

Mulder grinned, not a little bemused, "Awful ties qualify one for being untrustworthy?"

Byers straightened his back, pushed his chin out as he put one hand on a hip and firmly stated, "Just take our word on it Mulder."

"What do you mean *our* word?" Langley objected. "Personally I think the guy's a babe."

Mulder and Byers both starred at Langley, their eyes widening in amazement and asked in unison, "You do?"

Langley shifted uncomfortably, he hadn't meant to be quite so emphatic, "Well that's what women tell me."

"What women?" asked Mulder, barely concealing a grin. "You don't know any women."

"I do too," protested Langley, thanking his lucky stars that none of them could see the intense shade of red his skin was now flushed with.

"Langley," Mulder sighed as he placed a comforting hand on the blond man's shoulder, "take my word on it. Krycek is as het as they get. I'd know it if he was gay."

"Yeh right, Mulder," Langley grumbled, before mumbling under his breath, "Just like you know Agent Scully has the hots for you."

"What was that?" Mulder questioned.

"Don't mind him," Byers assured Mulder. "Come over here let me show you some of the technology I've been working on. You never know when this might prove useful to you in your investigations." Guiding Mulder by the arm, Byers sat him down in front of a screen and pulled over a chair for himself. Shuffling the chair forward so that their thighs and arms touched, Byers began to explain his latest project.

Mulder, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, thought to himself, 'It's the water. It's gotta be in the water.'

6\. Mulder Discovers The Truth.  
===============================

Mulder, a little perturbed by his visit to the Lone Gunmen, sat at his desk, head in hands, pondering his current partner. He still missed Scully but Krycek had proved to be so much better than he had hoped. The young man was both eager and efficient, even if his dress sense left a little to be desired.

Leaning back in his chair he glanced over at Krycek's desk. Krycek's computer was on and surprisingly unprotected. 'I'll just have to sort that out,' Mulder assured himself. 'We can't have just any passerby reading FBI business now can we?'

He slid across the floor in his chair so he could check out and 'secure' Krycek's desk top. Mostly there were reports and reference documents. One folder did catch his attention however since it was labeled 'Mulder'. His stomach turned. Perhaps Byers was right about Krycek after all. Glancing around surreptitiously, he manipulated the mouse so that the folder opened.

This just presented him with another couple of folders labeled 'images' and 'stories'. This was not quite what Mulder was expecting, so he opened the images folder. Mulder clicked on the first image and almost fell out of his chair in shock. Two lithe young men were fucking and cock sucking a third. Mulder closed the document quickly and looked up to make sure no one had seen his reaction.

'Krycek's gay?'

He didn't quite believe it, but why else would he have such graphic pictures?

Moving down the folder he clicked on a movie icon. Mulder held himself as being pretty unshockable these days; after all he'd seen just about everything there was to see. But this, this was not what he expected at all. His mouth hung open in surprise and he watched transfixed.

'Krycek's gay? How on earth did I miss it?'

The movie was only a couple of moments but the sight of two men fucking the ass and mouth of a third was surprisingly arousing. The groans and moans of the men elicited a physical response from Mulder's body that surprised him.

'What would it be like to be fucked by a man?'

The idea was a little scary. He'd long accepted that different people had different sexual preferences but he'd always assumed he could tell who was who and that he himself was primarily straight.

When the movie ended he moved on to the stories' folder. He was certainly learning more about Krycek than he'd learnt about any of his other partners, even Scully. Reading the list of titles he chose one called 'Interrogation' and began to read. This time he stood suddenly, pushing his chair away so that it slid back and bounced off the wall behind him.

Krycek was writing stories about the two of them fucking. 'Krycek's having sexual fantasies about me?'

"The bastard."

Mulder tried to generate some moral outrage but somehow it didn't seem to be in him. He felt a tingling in his balls and his cock was no longer flaccid. Licking his lips he breathed heavily, aware that the idea of fucking his partner was rather erotic. Krycek, he admitted, was beautiful and that coy 'love me please' look did tug at his heart so.

As confusion and desire warred in Agent Mulder, Krycek slipped back behind a dividing screen at the other end of the open plan office. He leant back against it smiling.

Looking up, Krycek met the gaze of a young woman sitting at a desk. Continuing to smile he sauntered over to her, focusing his not inconsiderable charm on her. She was obviously feeling its effect, as she wiggled in her seat.

"So, darlin', what's your name?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her desk, obscuring her view of Mulder.

"Um ... It's Bronwyn, sir. I'm a temporary secretary. Just filling in for the day."

Leaning forward, almost cheek to cheek, he whispered in her ear, "Working hard are we?"

"Yes sir," she stammered, his breath, smelling slightly of cloves, making her skin tingle.

"I'll bet." Taking her hand in his and rubbing it gently, he asked, "You have the hots for Mulder?"

"Who, Sir?"

Krycek nodded towards his partner.

"I don't even know him, Sir."

"Hmm." Krycek sat up and mused, "Some one once wrote he's a man those lips are made to be kissed, or to suck cock .... And that perfect ass, round and beautiful and crying out to be fucked."

'Yes Scully, you sure do write descriptively,' he thought with a wry smile, 'and apparently Mulder agrees too.'

Bronwyn blushed beet red and mumbled, "If you say so Sir."

"Yes I do Bronwyn, and you can quote me on it."

With one last glance at Mulder, he leant forward and kissed Bronwyn full on the mouth, before sauntering off down the corridor.

7\. The Sting.   
==============

So far Mulder and Krycek had spent five hours in the stake out, surveillance room and the suspects had not shown up. This was a worrying sign since they had never been this late for a meet before. The stale smell of cigarettes still lingered from the previous occupants. Chinese take out boxes littered the floor and silence was the order of the day. Krycek had tried to make small talk at the beginning of the shift but Mulder's replies had been dully monosyllabic, so Krycek had finally given up. He could only imagine Mulder's inner turmoil. It made him feel rather powerful that he could have such a disconcerting effect. Anyway he had time to wait Mulder out.

The entire preceding week Mulder had been obviously preoccupied, more so than usual, since other Agents had commented on it. Krycek took each opportunity that presented itself, to get into Mulder's personal space. He kept expecting Mulder to broach the subject of the stories but Mulder just didn't seem to have the nerve yet.

Both men flinched at the shrill ring of the telephone. Krycek lifted the receiver, "Alex Krycek speaking."

The voice intoned, "The phone call has been made. Do it."

Krycek settled the phone back down, rested his head in his hands, and waited a moment. Now the time had finally come he wasn't sure he was prepared to pay the piper's price.

"Well?" asked Mulder, finally breaking his silence, unwilling to leave Krycek be now.

Krycek dutifully provided the cover story. "They've backed out; nobodies coming tonight. We've been asked to shut up shop and go home."

Mulder stood angrily and leant forward over the table, resting his weight on his knuckles, "All that work ..." He couldn't go on. His head sank forward, dejectedly.

Krycek edged along the table, placing his hand on Mulder's back, a gesture of commiseration and communion. Mulder flinched and Krycek withdrew a step. Mulder switched off the tape machine in front of him and moved as if beginning packing up equipment.

"Here let me help you," Krycek offered, reaching out to catch hold of the box Mulder had grasped.

Mulder let go of the box and pulled back. "I'm going to check out the equipment in the room before we leave." Keeping his eyes averted he rushed to the door, slipping out before Krycek could stop him.

Pausing momentarily, certain that Mulder would not return, Krycek retrieved a blank video tape from their stash under the table, slid it into the VCR and pressed 'record.' Retrieving a receiver from his bag, Krycek slipped the tiny device into his ear. It would ensure he could hear what was happening in the observation room while he instigated the next step of the plan. Timing was everything. 'A shame it has to be this way. Let's hope I don't get performance anxiety,' he laughed. Not that it had been much of a problem on any of his other assignments but one never knew, until one was called upon to pucker up, how one would rise to the occasion. He exited quietly, ensuring the door did not catch, and headed off to join Mulder in the stake out room.

****

Scully pushed on the door gingerly and stepped back slightly as it swung open. Her gun drawn, she moved swiftly into the room, scanning for any possible threat. The phone call she'd received ten minutes earlier had disturbed her greatly. Not that the voice had said anything particularly threatening. Her training, or perhaps her gut, had told her there was something very badly wrong.

No one was present and the only sound to disturb the silence was the gentle whir of recording machines. Moving round the table to check the monitors she saw both Mulder and Krycek. She pulled the headphone jack from the tape machine so that she could hear what they were saying. Sitting back in one of the chairs she watched and listened.

****

Krycek knew this was the moment. His audience was in place and he and Mulder were together in a room with a bed. It was time for him to act.

"Mulder?"

Mulder ignored him as he took the telephone apart.

"Mulder, what the hell is going on? You've been acting like a right prick lately." Krycek came swiftly around the bed into Mulder's personal space, clasping his partner's arm awkwardly.

"Let go of me." Mulder shook himself free and backed away.

"Fox, just tell me what's wrong? I don't understand what's gotten into you lately." The use of his given name and Krycek's pained expression stopped Mulder cold.

"I found your stories," he whispered.

"My stories?" Krycek's face stiffened.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried but ..." Mulder couldn't continue. How could he tell his partner he suspected him of treachery?

"Mulder, do you not know how I feel about you?" Krycek's voice was soft and caressing. His eyes now smiled, holding out his hand, he invited Mulder toward him.

"I know you write filth about me." Mulder retorted as he tried to back further away, stopping only when he felt the wall at his back.

"It's not filth," whispered Krycek.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" A slight sob escaped Mulder as he sank a little against the wall.

"Mulder! I love my job. The FBI is my life. But you know that the climate is not very favorable to people who share my inclinations." Krycek moved closer holding Mulder's gaze; he could feel his arousal growing. He wondered at his body's unconscious response. Yes, Mulder was incredibly attractive but he had not expected this. Usually he got stuck with seducing rather ordinary, middle aged women, the secretaries and assistants to the rich and powerful. Producing an erection for them had to be worked at. Their age wasn't the issue, the fact that he was gay was.

"I want you Fox Mulder. You're all I eat, sleep and breath. I would have remained silent; I never wanted to hurt you. I would have made do with being your partner."

A tear slipped down Krycek's cheek, leaving a moist trail in its wake. Mulder wiped Krycek's face lovingly with his fingertips.

"Alex, I've been so ..." He felt so inept trying to explain his own feelings.

Krycek waited, letting another tear well up in his eye.

"I was confused. I didn't ..."

Krycek moved closer, placing his hands on the wall either side of Mulder's head. Mulder was in obvious turmoil and trying to rationalize how he was feeling.

'Just wait Alex. He'll get there. Let him choose for himself.' Krycek used the words as a mantra, praying sincerely for the first time in his miserable life. He forced himself to be still, to let Mulder make the next move.

"I thought I was straight ..."

Krycek nodded encouragingly.

"All I've thought about recently is ..."

Krycek waited.

"She's the only real person I've imagined myself having sex with. I wouldn't want to betray ..."

Silence.

Finally Mulder whispered, "Alex, I want you too."

Krycek suppressed the exultant cry that tried to leap to his throat. Moving swiftly to preserve the momentum, he pressed his lips to Mulder's mouth and sank in, to devour his conquest.

****

Despair tightened it's grip on Scully's heart. 'Mulder. No.' she prayed over and over but she knew it was inevitable from the moment she'd sat down to watch.

'Oh Mulder, they'll use this to destroy you. I won't let that happen.' Stopping the VCR she ejected the tape and slipped it into her bag. Checking the room was secure, she closed the door and made sure it latched securely. 'No point in encouraging busy bodies.'

****

As the lift doors closed behind Scully a raincoat clad figure emerged from the fire escape and approached the surveillance room. Smiling, the figure pulled out a key, unlocked the door and entered. As the door closed behind him, the figure turned and drew the bolt across. 'No point in being disturbed.' This was as pleasant as an assignment got. Taking pleasure from a sting such as this one, was one of the few joys left in a life full of deceit, betrayal and death.

Retrieving a blank tape from inside his raincoat, a strong, steady hand inserted it into the VCR and pressed 'record'. "Just in time I see." Mulder was already standing shirtless, trembling against the wall, as Krycek's head dipped down and nuzzled at Mulder's neck. Settling back into a chair the man pulled open his own trousers and pulled free his own stiffening, black cock from his boxers. 'Finally, Fox Mulder gives me something other than lip.'

****

Krycek couldn't believe how his body was responding; all his senses seemed to have been turned up several notches. He was actually glad to be alive for the first time in years and all he and Mulder had done so far was kiss. He found it hard to believe but he had to acknowledge that it was true. His partner had the most sensuous mouth it had ever been his pleasure to ravage.

He pushed his groin up against Mulder, eliciting a groan from his partner, whose hands clawed at his buttocks pulling him in tighter.

'Mulder why on earth couldn't we have met a few years ago?'

****

Scully pushed on the handle and discovered the door was unlocked. Nervous as to what she might discover, she crept quietly into the room. The door swung slowly to behind her as she gaped at the two men. Mulder was naked leaning back against the wall, his eyes shut, chin thrust upwards and his fingers entwined in Krycek's hair. Krycek was kissing his way across Mulder's torso towards a burgeoning erection, which thrust upward encouragingly. This was a sight she'd only ever dreamt in through her stories. Her heart thumped harder as she watched.

"You shouldn't be doing this Mulder. They'll use it to destroy you." Mulder's head turned lazily and he met her gaze, slowly moistening his smiling lips. His eyelids drooped shut and his head rolled back.

Krycek turned to face her as he licked the head of Mulder's cock, and grinned. Abandoning Mulder he stepped towards her, the head of his own erection caught in the bottom edge of his T-shirt, pulling at it, drawing her ravenous eyes to it.

'Oh god,' thought Scully, 'they're both gorgeous.'

Krycek halted close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. Smiling, arms folded across his chest, he thrust forward his hips provocatively. Her body seemed to act under its own volition and she reached out, cupping his balls. They felt hot and heavy as she rolled them around in their sac.

Mulder watched in amazement as Scully pawed his current partner.

As his sac tightened under her touch, Krycek murmured, "Let me help you." Clasping her close, he pulled Scully to the bed, kissing her on the mouth before swinging around and pulling her down on to the soft mattress.

Krycek freed himself from her grasp, stood and began to search among the pile of his and Mulder's clothing on the floor.

Once he'd found what he was looking for he returned to the bed. Taking Scully's right hand he looped Mulder's tie around her wrist and tied it to one end of the head board. Mulder smiled and stepped forward anticipating his partner's next move. Walking round the bed Krycek used his own tie to secure her other wrist.

Bringing his mouth close to her ear he whispered, "Just say no or tell me to stop and I'll untie you immediately."

Scully glanced across at Mulder, and there in his eyes she saw reflected the lust she too was feeling.

Moving to the bottom of the bed, Krycek held out his belt to Mulder. Mulder looked down at the thin strip of leather and then glanced shyly up through his lashes. Krycek could see the battle he fought with his own desire. Desire won out over sense and he joined Krycek in securing Scully's ankles, splayed apart, to the end of the bed. As he tugged on the leather, making sure it was secure, Mulder drew his hand across the silky skin of her inner thigh, eliciting a groan from the restrained Scully.

Scully couldn't believe she'd let them do this but she said nothing to stop them. Already her cunt was flowing with juices in anticipation of the things these two men might do to her. Krycek moved to the head of the bed, pulled a pillow from under the sheets and lifted her head up and onto it.

"Now you can have a better view of the proceedings," he mused.

A silent glance passed between the two men and both climbed onto the bed, each straddling a leg. Krycek, taking the initiative, tugged at the front of Scully's blouse so it came loose from her skirt, ripping it open at the front to reveal a lacy, white bra. Reaching underneath her, as she obligingly arched her back, he unhooked her bra and pushed it up, revealing her pale breasts. Leaning forward he kissed the hollow at the bottom of her throat, swirling his tongue in it.

As he trailed his tongue down the cleft between her breasts, Scully could feel his cock pressing against her, marking her with his moisture. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes, reveling in the growing heat in her groin.

Krycek continued to trail kisses across her skin until he reached the waistband of her skirt. Undoing the fastening at the waistband, he rucked her skirt from bottom and top so that it lay in a hoop around her hips. Her navel was laid bare and he delved into it with his tongue eliciting a giggle.

Pinging her suspenders he said, "I think we'll leave these on. I think Agent Mulder finds them kinky." Mulder drew his gaze away from Scully's groin and nodded at Krycek. He was stroking his cock and leaking moisture. "Don't get to carried away Mulder we're going to need that tool of yours later." Mulder just grinned and continued to touch himself.

"Mulder! Stop playing with yourself and help me out here." Krycek nodded towards Scully's breasts and a goofy grin spread across Mulder's face.

"Are you ready Mulder?"

Mulder just nodded like an errant school boy about to do something he knew was against the rules. He was surprised at how much he wanted this. He also recognized that without Krycek's, intervention he would never have made a move towards Scully, nor she toward him. 'I have to find some special way to thank him.' he noted to himself rather innocently.

Krycek watched Mulder's glee and gratitude play across his face. 'Just wait Mulder,' he thought, 'there's lots more fun to come.'

Krycek moved to one side disentangling himself from Scully's leg so as to give Mulder more room. Leaning over her he flicked at a wrinkling nipple with his tongue, back and forth, encouraging it to stiffen. Looking up at Mulder he gestured to him to join in. Mulder leant forward, planted his mouth firmly over her other nipple and sucked hard. Scully groaned and her hips flexed at his touch. Bringing his hands up to cup her breast, he held it in place as he buried his face in her flesh, reveling in the silkiness of her body.

Krycek now joined him, sucking Scully's nipple into his mouth, eliciting another moan from her. Having two men suckle at her breasts left Scully gasping for breath, arching her back and thrusting her hips back and forth as much as the restraints would allow.

"I think our friend needs a little relief." Krycek giggled, releasing the nipple he sucked on.

Keeping one hand tugging at the wet, stiff nipple, Krycek kissed his way across Scully's abdomen until he reached her thigh. Mulder, seeing his partner move on, followed his example. As Mulder bent forward to kiss Scully's inner thigh, Krycek shifted slightly and their heads cracked painfully. The two men sat upright for a moment, both nursing tender spots.

As their eyes met, Krycek reached out, pulling Mulder into an embrace as his mouth sucked on Mulder's lower lip. Mulder groaned into Krycek's mouth, forcing his tongue past Krycek's teeth, exploring the taste and texture of him. Then to Krycek's surprise a firm, adventurous hand grasped his rigid cock and begin to stroke. Krycek moaned loudly with pleasure and returned the gesture.

No longer feeling them explore her body, Scully craned her neck and saw what she'd only ever imagined. Mulder and Krycek lovingly entwined, kissing and touching each other.

"Excuse me," she peeped, her voice rather higher than she intended.

They continued to ignore her.

"Hey guys," she tried, a little louder this time.

They ignored her again.

"Hey bozos. Quit fondling each other and help me out here." She strained at the ties but nothing weakened.

Moving back slightly, Krycek cupped Mulder's face and whispered, "Lets satisfy our friend here; we can return to this later. Why don't you show her what a wonderful tongue you have?"

Quickly Mulder shifted so that he was between Scully's thighs. Holding her swollen and aching lips open he dipped his tongue into her cunt and then set to work on her clit. At the same time Krycek laid down by Scully's side, his head on her upper arm his mouth turned towards her ear. As he tweaked her nipples playfully he talked to her, describing what Mulder might be persuaded to do to her next. How Mulder might fuck her cunt, or her ass if she preferred. How he'd thrust, long, hard deep strokes into her body, again and again, until he would come, emptying himself into her.

As Mulder licked faster at her clit, and Krycek's words became lewder, Scully's hips thrust harder and harder until her muscles began to tense. From her calves, up her thighs and around her backside the muscles clenched as she held her breath hoping to prolong the crescendo of pleasure pulsing in her groin. Without warning she flinched violently away from Mulder's tongue as her clit became too sensitive for his direct stimulation. Following her cue he moved back slightly, stroking her lips very softly with his fingertips. Krycek fell silent and withdrew his hands to carefully untie the bindings around her wrists.

As their breathing quieted, Krycek looked down at Mulder and nodded his encouragement. Mulder traveled up Scully's body, walking his hands on the bed towards her head. As he covered her, he slipped his aching cock easily inside her wet cunt. Sighing, almost sobbing Scully moaned, "Oh yes. Please Mulder."

Slowly and gently at first, he rocked in and out of her body, nuzzling at her neck with his nose and mouth. Shimming out of the way Krycek slipped to the bottom of the bed and undid the restraints around her ankles. The need to come overwhelmed Mulder and he thrust hard and fast into her before releasing his semen deep inside her. Afterwards they clung together sighing and stroking each other, sated after finally finding release with each other.

Krycek watched in awe, a tinge of jealousy twisting his heart. Seeing the two entwined together he now knew what he truly wanted and what he would never have. All he would have were a few stolen moments of pleasure tonight.

They were going to have to last him a long time.

Now was the time to take them.

****

A hand playfully slapped Mulder's rump and he sat up with a start.

"I think it's time you took care of me Agent Mulder," Krycek grinned and lifted his hand as if to repeat the slap.

Mulder scuttled to his knees, wiggling his backside playfully, before asking, "What exactly is it I can do for you?"

"How about we move to the floor, on your knees, please?"

Mulder did as he was told, sitting on his haunches, carelessly caressing his own cock. Krycek moved around him, pretending to inspect him, "All fours seems more appropriate Mulder."

Mulder obliged, wiggling seductively again.

Scully shimmied to the end of the bed and watched fascinated as Mulder's cock stiffened and grew. She would not have believed this if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. Krycek knelt behind Mulder and continued his inspection. He pulled Mulder's cheeks apart and scratched a finger nail across the wrinkled skin.

"Nice tight asshole you have here."

"Yes?" Mulder whimpered at Krycek's touch. Looking back at Krycek over his shoulder he whispered, "I've never ... um ..."

"Just say it Mulder," Krycek encouraged.

There was silence as Mulder tried to find the appropriate words. He gave up and spluttered, "I've never had a cock up my ass before ...."

Krycek smiled. 'So he's a virgin eh?' A thrill ran through Krycek's nerve endings and his cock twitched. He leant forward, over Mulder's back, rubbing his groin into Mulder's ass. "I'll be gentle Fox," he whispered and then chewed gently on Mulder's earlobe.

Leaning back momentarily and grabbing a tube of lubricant, Krycek squeezed copious amounts of it into Mulder's crack. Using his right hand Krycek probed Mulder's tight hole with a single digit. Little by little his thrusts went deeper and deeper. As Mulder grew used to the feeling, his hips began to respond to the delving by thrusting backwards encouraging further exploration. Krycek added another digit; Mulder whimpered with its first entry into his ass. But as he grew accustomed to the invader his whimpers turned to moans.

Krycek looked at Scully and mouthed, "Would you like to help?"

Scully grinned and knelt next to Krycek for some instruction. As she listened she casually rubbed his cock with her hand. Krycek considered abandoning his current game plan and fucking Scully's mouth instead but Mulder's ass felt so ripe he couldn't give it up.

Following Krycek's instructions, Scully slipped underneath Mulder, resting her head between his knees. As Krycek added more fingers into Mulder's ass Scully helped to spread the lubricant over his balls and cock.

It was difficult for Scully to not physically shake from the excitement. Lying there under Mulder, looking up at his hard cock and full balls, she watched Krycek slowly slide his fingers in and out of Mulder's ass. She was so excited she didn't even question how this interloper had brought them all together. She would have trembled if all that had happened was that Mulder had finally touched and held her, but to actually be fucked by him, to feel that hard cock in her soaking cunt, thrusting deep within her, to have him suck hard on her nipples and to finally have him pour his come deep into her, was all too much.

Krycek murmured. "I think Agent Scully needs some satisfaction."

Her thoughts were broken by Krycek's voice.

"Spread your legs nice and wide, Scully, so he can see how swollen and pink you are. Use your hand to spread your lips for him. That's nice."

Mulder just moaned as he stared at her wet lips and hole, and Krycek kept up his steady finger fucking. Her scent was delicious and he breathed deeply. As he watched she parted her lips and gently caressed her own throbbing clit. The normally prim Scully hadn't even hesitated to comply with Krycek's orders, and she frankly found being opened up for Mulder like this incredibly exciting. To have this excuse, however twisted, to not be in charge anymore, to not be responsible for her actions, was an enormous release for a control freak like Agent Dana Scully, and she was taking full advantage, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself later.

Here she was, watching Krycek fucking Mulder's ass with three slippery fingers, with clear intentions of soon filling Mulder's ass with more than his fingers. Her face was so close to Mulder's erection that she could see his pulse as it bobbed up and down ever so slightly with every pounding beat of his heart, and looking up she could see that Krycek was clearly ready. His cock was also throbbing, the slit was drooling pre-come, and his balls were pulled up tight against his body.

Part of her really wanted it to be *her* asshole that Krycek was taking such obvious delight in, while part of her was desperate to watch the two men fuck just inches from her face. Finally Krycek began to shimmy closer to Mulder. "Think you're ready for my cock?" Mulder just moaned again, his breath hot on Scully's inflamed cunt. "I'll take that as a yes," said Krycek with a smile. "Scully, would you help me?"

She'd thought he'd never ask. She made a point of sliding her hands over Mulder's hard, sticky cock and full balls on their way between his legs. With one hand she grasped Krycek's hard cock, sliding the lubrication up and down his stiff shaft. The other hand ran up and down Mulder's ass, eventually settling on his well-oiled asshole. Outside of a few occasions in her professional capacity, she'd never actually touched someone's anus, and doing it now sent a thrill through her body. Satisfying her own desires she gently pressed a finger into the small opening. Mulder groaned again. "Come on, Scully," said Krycek, "if you're going to stick something other than my cock in his ass, at least make it several fingers." Without really thinking she complied, withdrawing her one finger and replacing it with three in a tight bunch. Mulder moved away slightly at first, but was soon pushing back against her fingers while she fucked his ass. She was so into the sight of her fingers disappearing into that secret place she forgot about Krycek for a moment, but he soon remedied that.

"Come on, now. You two had your fun earlier and it's my turn." Scully slowly pulled her fingers from Mulder's ass, and pulled Krycek's cock forward. Initially she just slid the swollen head of his cock up and down Mulder's crack, but before Krycek had a chance to get annoyed again she positioned the head at the entrance and very slowly pulled Krycek forward into Mulder. Mulder groaned and she had a hard time deciding if it was pleasure or pain, or a mixture of the two, but he didn't ask them to stop so she kept bringing Krycek forward until the entire head of that delicious cock had disappeared into Mulder's ass. Krycek seemed inclined to keep pushing, but Scully stopped him, holding him back by the balls until Mulder had a chance to adjust to the feeling of that big cockhead in his asshole. Afterwards she was surprised that Krycek had let her hold him back like that, but at the time she didn't give it a second thought.

"Let me know when you're ready for more, Mulder." It was so husky with lust and anticipation that she hardly recognized her own voice. Mulder held still for what seemed an eternity while she played gently with Krycek's taut balls and stroked the place where Krycek's cock entered Mulder's body. Finally Mulder began to push back slowly against Krycek's cock, and soon another inch had vanished into his body. Krycek threw his head back and moaned at the tightness, and she could tell he was fighting the urge to come. Mulder paused again, but not as long. This time, though, he moved forward at first, letting some of Krycek's thick shaft slip out of his ass, and then pushing back to take even more into his slippery hole. This continued a while as Scully stared unabashedly, watching Krycek's stiff cock slide in and out of her partner's ass. She didn't know if Mulder was looking at her cunt anymore, but she could tell she was absolutely soaking, with their combined juices sliding down the crack of her ass and pooling on the floor.

Finally Krycek's cock was completely embedded in Mulder's ass, and she held them together for a moment, their balls resting against each other. Krycek felt a mixture of exhilaration and horror. Here he was fucking the ass of the man who's every thought and deed he fully intended to betray. A manic laugh escaped his chest. 'Get a old of yourself Alex. You've got a job to do. Don't forget that. If you don't keep that black lunged bastard happy and you're a dead man.'

Soon both men wanted more motion, and Scully let them go, mesmerized by the sight of that oily cock fucking another man's ass so close to her face. Never had she imagined, even with all her stories, that watching two men fuck could be so intensely exhilarating.

Krycek began to thrust faster and faster; his balls slapped against Mulder's. Scully massaged both their sacs together with her hand. Moments later Krycek lunged forward, pulling Mulder back by the hips and Scully knew he was coming, pumping his hot, thick semen deep into Mulder's body. She almost came from the thought alone, as she watched Krycek's powerful orgasm play out just above her face. Finally his rigid body relaxed and he leaned forward on Mulder for support. She reached up to the two men's union, tentatively at first, but more boldly as neither complained. She could feel Krycek's cock softening as Mulder's ass clenched around it, and soon Krycek pulled back slightly, his wet and slippery cock sliding out of Mulder's ass. Bits of Krycek's cum dripped out as well, and began to trickle down Mulder's ass and balls.

As Krycek's erection faded and his flesh abandoned Mulder's body, Scully pushed Mulder over on to his back. She shifted position so that she was on her knees, head between his thighs, as she took his throbbing cock into her mouth. His smell and taste intoxicated her and she quickly fell into a sucking and stroking rhythm with her mouth.

Mulder was gasping with the intense sensations his cock was experiencing. It was almost too much. How could he ejaculate in Agent Dana Scully's perfect mouth? he wondered. Too late, however, as finally his body succumbed to her ministrations and he pumped wildly into her mouth.

****

Mulder and Scully climbed onto the bed, giggling together. Krycek watched the easy friendship between the two and longed to be apart of their world once again. But he had made his choices and now he had to live with them.

"Alex?"

He looked over to Scully, her hand reaching out to him. Standing, he came to the side of the bed and took her hand in his. Pulling gently, she guided him into the bed, to lie at her side.

8\. A Rat's Revelation.  
=======================

The three agents lay quietly entwined on the bed, a single cotton sheet drawn across them to keep off the chill. Mulder absently curled his fingers in Scully's hair as he stared across her to his new partner.

"Our lives will never be the same again," Krycek sighed wistfully, his back towards the other two.

'I know,' Mulder admitted to himself. He felt lightheaded, a feeling of euphoria threatening to overwhelm him. 'Is this what love feels like?' His own question caught him by surprise. Pondering it for a moment, he smiled and acknowledged inwardly, 'I love Alex Krycek.'

"Mmmmm, But there's so much to look forward to," whispered Scully as she leant over kissing Mulder softly on the forehead, her hand caressed Krycek's fabric covered chest.

Suddenly Krycek felt a tugging at the back of his t-shirt and he turned to see Scully holding it in her hands.

Giggling she said, "Oh don't be so shy Krycek. Lets see what you've got hidden under there."

Krycek moved away and sat up, trying to pry his T-shirt free from her hands. Mulder slid off his side of the bed and came around to aid in the disrobing. With the extra pair of hands they soon had the fabric rucked under Krycek's armpits.

All three stopped still in silence.

Scully delicately placed a finger on Krycek's chest, drawing it over the angry red port-wine stain that scarred him.

Mulder crouched on the bed beside Krycek. Leaning forward Mulder delicately touched the stain with his lips. Moving back and forth across the ugly scar, Mulder traced every inch, willing that there was some way he could remove the ugly mark and free his new found lover from the distress he so clearly suffered.

Krycek, distraught at Mulder's giving of himself, trembled with anguish. He tried to turn his face away from his fellow agents as his eyes filled with tears. Surprised at the sudden aching pain he felt, he swore to himself. Now, just as he was about to betray his compatriots, he knew he had found something very precious. Mulder, sensing his distress sat up and caught his face between his hands and touched their lips together. With soft gentle words he tried to reassure Krycek of the seriousness of his love.

No longer able to suppress it, a lonely, pitiful sob escaped Krycek's heaving body.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. We'll work it out," reassured Mulder as he pulled Krycek too him, cradling his now sobbing body.

Raining soft feathery kisses on Krycek's face Mulder's hand crept between Krycek's legs and stroked his inner thighs lovingly. Krycek still sobbing, rasped, "Mulder, I love you. Please?" Covering Mulder's hand with his own he guided it to clasp his cock.

"Of course," Mulder whispered back as he pushed Krycek back on to the bed, catching his mouth in a kiss and covering his body as if to protect his lover from the demons that assaulted him.

Scully slipped of the bed and wrapping herself in a blanket curled up in a large comfy chair. Watching Mulder seduce the sobbing Krycek was the most touchingly erotic thing she had ever seen. These two beautiful young men were clearly meant for one another.

She sighed and smiled with relief. All the longing and pent up desire she had felt for Mulder was gone. There would be no more stories about her handsome young friends. She was free, free to be what she needed to be: Mulder's best friend.

9\. Cancerman's Reward.  
=======================

The Cigarette Smoking Man slowly opened the door of his office. Waiting on his doorstep, hands stuffed deep into raincoat pockets, stood a tall debonair black man.

"Yes?"

X smiled, "I have something for you." He retrieved a VCR tape from inside his raincoat. Holding it out towards CSM he added, "Mission accomplished." His smile slid into a knowing smirk as he leaned casually against the door frame.

CSM grimaced as the smell of X's aftershave reached him. 'What is that awful fragrance?' CSM wondered as he reached for the tape. As his grip tightened on the hard plastic surface both men held the tape. CSM tugged at the box but X held on momentarily before letting go.

Before X had a chance to say anything CSM closed the door in his face. He shivered with disgust. What on earth was his subordinate thinking, behaving like that? Obviously his reputation wasn't as fearsome as it once was. He was definitely slipping.

****

Settling into his high backed chair, in a dark room lit only by a TV screen, CSM started the VCR, dismissing all thoughts of X from his mind. Time enough to deal with him later. After taking a swig of whiskey he put down his cigarette, a twist of smoke traveling skyward, and unzipped his trousers. He pulled out his stiffening cock, grimacing at its diminutive size. A half formed thought of a penile implant flashed through his mind before he wrapped a handkerchief, then two fingers around his cock and began to jerk himself off. As images of cocks and cunts flashed by, his hand moved with increasing speed.

He moaned audibly when he saw Krycek fuck Mulder in the ass. He imagined himself between those lily white thighs, his cock plunging deep inside that tight forbidden hole. His grip tightened on his own pathetic member. He might not be as generously endowed as Krycek, or Mulder for that matter, but he knew how to use it.

As the scene continued to unfold he heard Mulder beg, "Fuck me. Fuck me harder. Please, harder." His climax hit suddenly, and then died after a single paltry spurt.

The orgasm was barely satisfying.

Sadly, he rearranged himself and ejected the tape; another one for his growing collection. Maybe on another day he would find it more diverting.

10\. Deny Everything.  
=====================

Even though it had been more that a year since her abduction, for Scully it barely seemed to have been anytime at all. Without her work, she was certain she would have gone quite mad during those initial months. Nights were still proving to be difficult. Those quiet, unfilled moments after an exhausting day, when she would lay down in her bed and wait for sleep to come. Her mind would dwell on half remembered images, tying her up in knots.

She now sat at a desk in a hotel room, the radio playing quietly in the background, as she studied a photograph of Alex Krycek; the one Mulder thought he'd secretly hidden from her. A young naive face stared back.

Mulder seemed to have been as wounded as she was, may be even more so. Watching Mulder cope with his pain had been heartbreaking. And no wonder. How could one live with finding the love of one's life only to be betrayed by him?

Krycek. The name alone filled her with loathing. To think she had let him touch her and all the while he'd been plotting her kidnapping with that black lunged bastard. The photograph seemed surreal. How could this be the same person?

Here she was, in this anonymous hotel room, attending a conference on serial killers. She had, together with Mulder, spent the last few weeks putting together a presentation detailing how medical personnel might aid the FBI in their search for these twisted killers. Even this terrifying subject was preferable to thinking about Krycek.

Now instead of participating at the conference with her and Skinner, Mulder was off in pursuit of an illusive shadow named Krycek. The Lone Gunmen had, unfortunately, helped him discover Krycek's whereabouts. Instead of letting other agents pursue the renegade, Mulder had dashed off in search of his erstwhile partner. She didn't care what happened to Krycek but she was concerned that if Mulder caught up with him he might lose his head and do something to ruin his life.

Looking back down at Krycek's image she remembered how he had explored her body, the sensations that had throbbed through her as he and Mulder had helped her climax. Even now after all that had happened, her body began to respond. Quietly concentrating on the hatred locked in her heart she fixed her mind on suppressing her body's response. 'It's just the animal part of yourself Dana,' she assured herself.

Scrunching the image in her hand, she threw the ball of paper in to the waste basket with the rest of the rubbish.

****

The hotel facilities were unsurprisingly mediocre. The FBI never quite paid enough in expenses to guarantee a decent level of service. Consequently one of their two reserved rooms had been let to others and the three of them had ended up sharing a room. Who would have believed every room in town would be sold out due to a clown convention?

She would have worried about Mulder more but Skinner had kept her mind distracted. She had discovered another side to her boss' personality. Despite being continually mistaken for the 'Magnificent Magma Man' he had been Mr Congeniality itself; even playing along with what had now become a running gag.

Scully wondered at how she'd never seen the warmth in his smile before. He wasn't too shabbily put together either. Sharing a room with him and Mulder had made that perfectly obvious. She couldn't help but stare at him the day before when he'd come out of the bathroom and forgotten she was there. No clothes, no towel, no nothing. Just a gloriously endowed man who still had the physique of a marine. As soon as he'd noticed her he'd retreated to the bathroom, but not in an embarrassed way. He was obviously proud of how he'd taken care of himself. His apology on returning to the room dressed had been the epitome of a gentleman's.

Now if only she could concentrate on the presentation she was expected to give this afternoon rather than her AD's muscular body.

11\. Fantasies 'R' Us.  
======================

Carefully Skinner removed his clothes, folded them neatly and placed them in a tidy pile on the counter top. Even now, years after he had left the service, his military training affected everything he did, including what he did with his clothes when he took them off. Standing to attention he admired his body in the mirror. Another thing to thank his military training for was feeling comfortable with his own body; walking in on Scully buck naked could have been most embarrassing otherwise. He fingered the fading scar that zagged across his stomach. "Not bad for an old warhorse," he stated out loud.

He stepped into the shower, pulled the curtain closed and turned the water on. Once it reached an acceptable temperature he pulled the plunger and felt the full force of the water on his chest. It was hot and hard and most definitely stimulating.

After he'd been promoted to AD his job had become even more demanding and feeling the water beat on his muscles was most welcome after a day's effort. With workman like efficiency he soaped up his balls and began to lather his cock. As he stroked his hand up and down, his cock stiffened and he thought about the last time he and Sharon had made love. It had been several months before she finally left him and had not been particularly fulfilling. His technique had been entirely mechanical and his orgasm quite disappointing as a consequence. He couldn't even remember if she'd come.

What he wouldn't give for a long hard fuck right about now. Picking up a women was definitely out of the question; his last experience, doing just that, had not been too propitious. The only woman he met with any regularity who he would consider as a possible sexual partner was Scully and she ... He shook his head, she would never consent to that kind of interaction with her boss. Shame really; her petite form really appealed to the macho side of his nature. He could be the knight in shining armor and she would be the damsel in distress. He smiled at that. Scully was no damsel and she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

With a shudder he remembered Duane Barry and the image of Scully's terror filled eyes stung him. His guts tensed as he grimaced remembering his own feeling of ineptness. Neither he nor Mulder had been able to save her from God knows what horrors she'd been forced to endure. Perhaps if he'd pursued the case more vigorously things might have been different ...

~~~~

Duane Barry cowered in the corner as blows rained down on him. Wherever the ex-FBI agent tried to scuttle to there was no escaping; the fists just became more insistent. Suddenly there was a scuffle as Mulder stepped in to restrained his boss, clasping him across the chest from shoulder to waist from behind. Skinner struggled for a moment but finally succumbed to Mulder's whispered entreaties to stop. The two men stood frozen, intertwined, as other agents pulled Barry from the corner and whisked him away.

"We have to think about Scully now Sir," Mulder muttered in Skinner's ear. The gentle brush of breath brought his attention back to reality and he focused his attention on Mulder. Mulder finally relaxed and released the AD as he regained control of his seething anger. The two men moved across the room and helped Scully to her feet.

The next few hours were a frenzy of interview and medical tests. The FBI investigative machine was sparing no expense on this one. Through it all Skinner remained at Scully's side, holding her hand, speaking words of encouragement. Mulder hung back, watching with his puppy dog eyes. When the doctors were finally done Scully turned to Skinner, "Please could you take me home Sir?"

"Of course Agent Scully."

Scully and Mulder exchanged glances and hugged. "Thanks for everything."

Mulder watched longingly as the two of them departed down the hallway.

****

Scully raised her hand and inserted her key in the lock of her front door. Her hand remained frozen in place, waiting for something. Skinner covered hers with his and turned. The contact of their skin sent a jolt through both their bodies and as the door swung open Scully turned and sank into his chest. She brushed her cheek against his clothing, "Oh Walter," she sobbed quietly. As she lifted her face he saw large salty tears fill her eyes. Leaning forward he gently placed a kiss on her forehead barely daring to hope.

Scully's hands rose from her sides and she began to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt. She rested her head against his chest and as she snuggled there she whimpered, "Take me Walter; I feel so safe in your arms." Without further ado, he swept her up like a blushing bride and carried her across the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him.

Scully's room was barely illuminated by moonlight but he made no move to change that. She sat shyly on the edge of her bed as he knelt on the floor before her. With great reticence she began to disrobe him. Carefully undoing his tie, pulling it free of his collar, rolling it up and placing it gently on the floor. Next she unhooked the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, letting it fall behind him on to the floor. The moonlight shone on Skinner's skin, emphasizing his muscular chest and powerful arms. The sight make her whole body ache with tenderness.

Her hand stroked Skinner's chest and she brushed the erect nipple with her thumb. Staring into his face she let her hand drift downwards to his belt buckle which she deftly flipped open, followed by the button holding his waistband closed. Carefully she slipped the zip down and as his trousers fell open she glanced down. The outline of an erect cock bulged through his briefs. Scully blushed a deep shade of crimson and looked helplessly up into Skinners face, begging him to act.

"Don't worry darling," he breathed, "I can handle it from here."

Deftly he stood and stepped out of his trousers. He quickly removed his socks and shoes and then his briefs. Scully gasped at the size of his cock as it bobbed in front of his body. Skinner glowed with pride at her admiration. With FBI efficiency he set to work removing Scully's clothes as she sat waiting for him. When he unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts, she instinctively brought her hands up to cover herself. Kneeling before her again he whispered, "Please don't hide from me. Your breasts are so beautiful Dana, I just want to admire them." Gradually Scully let her arms drop stiffly to her sides as Skinner leaned forward and very tenderly kissed the full flesh of her breasts.

Scully relaxed back onto the bed and let her soon to be lover slide her skirt down over her hips. Her stockings slipped off next and Skinner kissed the inside of each perfect ankle as the silk came off. Next off came her knickers. 'I'll have to buy her something sexier,' Skinner remarked to himself as he rolled the functional white cotton down her thighs and over her tiny feet.

Skinner pushed Scully's knees apart, revealing her sex, taking a large breath of her intoxicating aroma. His hands swam up her silky white thighs, parted her lips and he tenderly touched her clit with his tongue. She shuddered at the intimacy. Swiftly he licked and kissed his way across her shuddering body until his mouth reached hers. Before he could claim it as his own she gasped, "Take me please." Followed by a shy, "Be gentle with me, Walter."

The entreaty made his whole body glow as he slid his weeping cock into her moist haven. Their hands clasped as he carefully thrust into her small trembling body beneath him ...

~~~~

Leaning with one arm against the shower wall, the water beating on his back, he began to intensify the pressure he was applying to his cock as he imagined himself fucking *THE* virginal Miss Dana Scully. Thrust after powerful thrust brought him close and closer.

It did not take long for him to climax. Gasping for air he came, pumping semen out of his tight balls, splashing the shower wall. As his orgasm subsided he washed his semen from the walls of the shower stall and watched it swirl away with the flow of water, thinking, 'Just like my love life, down the drain'.

The water was becoming cooler so he shut off the tap, wrapped a towel around his waist, stepped out of the shower and sat on the toilet seat lid. Dropping his head into his hands he castigated himself for indulging in that particular fantasy. The next few days with Scully were going to be a bitch.

****

Scully returned to the hotel room unaware that Skinner was finishing up in the bathroom. She muttered to herself as she went through the luggage. "Damn you Mulder," she said out loud. Mulder had left in such a hurry, he had taken her bag instead of his. She was stuck with a choice between dirty clothing or something of his to sleep in.

She rummaged through his bag and found a tape wrapped in a smelly pair of briefs. Also hidden in a side pocket, wrapped in an 'Elvis Saves Souls' T-shirt, she found a vibrating dildo. Puzzled, she popped the tape in the VCR and sat on the bed to watch. Two dark haired young men cavorted on a bed with a red-headed woman. Fairly rapidly the action shifted so that it revolved around the young men fucking each other as the woman watched, satisfying herself by her own touch.

Sadly Scully sighed. 'Mulder how could you? After what he did to me?' Immediately she felt a stab of guilt. How could she berate Mulder for seeking this kind of relief from his pain? Mulder had lost everything and was now more isolated than he had ever been. For her there were always plenty of opportunities, if she chose to take them. For Mulder there was just emptiness.

'At least' she consoled herself, 'it's not the real thing he's watching.' Continuing to let the tape play she admitted that the action was quite erotic. Sitting forward, on the edge of the bed Scully ran her right forefinger over her lips, remembering the taste of Mulder's pouting lips. Slowly she trailed her hand down her neck to the top button of her blouse. Flicking it open she brushed her hand across her upper chest before heading down to the next few buttons. Quickly she pulled them open exposing her prim white bra. Almost unconsciously she scratched her left nipple through the fabric with her nails, stiffening it just as Mulder had done. She continued downward across her stomach, only stopping when she reached her tender mound, opening her swollen slit, exposing her throbbing clit to the air. She moaned, then sobbed, as she remembered the way Krycek's hot breath had teased her as he had held her lips apart and asked her what she wanted.

With her other hand Scully turned on the vibrator and slid it across her clit just as Mulder had used his tongue. But no one was here to satisfy her now. Only Skinner was here; a tight assed marine type. She remembered his virile body, imagining what his huge muscular hands could do for her as they explored her, seeking out those most sensitive of spots. She moaned audibly at the thought of him sucking at her breast.

'What that man needs is a women who can discipline him properly ...'

~~~~

Walter Skinner was a dedicated FBI man. Every waking moment was spent in the service of his country especially since his wife had deserted him. All that waited for him at home was left over takeout and a cold empty bed.

As he finished the final report of the night he heard a noise in the outer office. He stood to investigate when the door swung open. A surprising figure entered and slammed the door loudly shut behind her.

"I hope you're not leaving Walter," Agent Dana Scully huskily breathed as she sauntered across the room, her black skin tight latex body suit creaking with each step. Her hips were thrust provocatively forward by the stilettos she wore. In her hands she held a long leather whip which she seductively pulled through her fingers, letting the tails fall free.

"Nooooo," Skinner replied nervously. The whip flicked forward and caught him across his chest. Scully questioned him with her eyes.

"My profound apologies ... Mistress?" he corrected himself, bowing submissively.

She smiled her approval and continued, "Clear the desk, *boy*"

Skinner knew better that to keep this woman waiting. "By your command Mistress." He genuflected and slid everything off his desk with a single sweep of one long powerful arm.

"Here." Scully pointed to a spot on the long side of his desk.

He moved and stood where she had gestured. "By your command Mistress,"

"Drop them."

"By your command Mistress." Quickly he unfastened his belt and trousers and let them drop to his ankles. He then pushed his briefs down to join them, releasing his cock, rigid with anticipation. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry with longing, as his cock twitched in front of him. He didn't dare move until instructed, he didn't want to do anything to displease *her*.

"Bend over."

"By your command Mistress." He did as instructed. His balls were drawn in tight to his body, his cock leaking with excitement. She handcuffed his hands together threading the chain through a drawer handle on the other side of the table.

Thwack.

Slap.

Thwack.

Her tiny hand stung with each slap on his ass. The heat of her touch burned his flesh, then mutated into a delicious warm sensation. His cock ached desperately to release it's load but he knew that he would be severely punished if he did. He bit into his own lip trying to control his body. When she had had her fill she unlatched his cuffs and reclasped them behind his back.

"Stand up."

"By your command Mistress." He sighed with relief as he stood.

"Poor baby." On seeing his bleeding and swollen lip, Scully cooed and caressed the side of his face with the head of her whip.

Scully slipped between Skinner and the table perching herself on the edge.

"Release me," she instructed.

"By your command Mistress." He leant forward, taking the zip that began at her neck line, in his mouth and pulled down on it until it reached the stopper at her waist. He then pulled on each side of the now plunging neck line with his teeth until her breasts fell free of their tight latex confinement.

She wiggled her hips provocatively before instructing, "Suck me."

"By your command Mistress." Hungrily he nuzzled his face into her fleshy breasts and began to kiss her soft skin until he reached a nipple. As he flicked the erect nipple with his tongue, he kneaded the flesh with his face. Moaning, he suckled harder and harder at her breast. Scully could feel her cunt dripping with moisture and found it increasingly difficult to contain her groans.

Believing his mistress distracted, Skinner began to rub his aching cock against the inside of her sheathed leg. She, however, spotted the infraction and swished her whip so that it landed with a stinging bite on Skinner's bare, red backside. He jumped back with surprise and drew a loud gasp of air into his lungs.

They stared at each other for a moment before Scully commanded, "Unzip me."

"By your command Mistress."

Scully leant back against the desk thrusting her hips forward. Skinner knelt between her legs and began to undo the zip that wrapped around her crotch. As he passed her moist cunt, her fluids dripped down on to his lips. He flicked his tongue out and tasted her strong aroma. As he paused Scully pushed her hips forward and enveloped his face between the lips of her cunt.

"Lick me *boy*" she groaned.

"By your command Mistress." He needed no more encouragement and began to devour her for all he was worth. Moving up and down her sopping wet cunt. Circling her clit with his tongue before sucking hard on it. Plunging his tongue deep into her tight hot cunt. Rubbing her tight puckered asshole with the tip of his nose, spreading her juices there before tonguing her in that forbidden place.

Forgetting herself and her role Scully moaned loudly ...

~~~~

Skinner raised his head slowly. 'What was that noise?' He waited, holding his breath, for a moment. There it was again. He stood, adjusted his towel and slowly opened the bathroom door. There was a disheveled Scully, eyes closed, on the bed, a dirty movie playing on the TV, rubbing a vibrator up against her clit. His cock stood to attention immediately. Silently he watched as Scully lay back on the bed and spread her legs as wide open as possible.

She was ready for a huge thick cock as deep inside her as it could get. The dildo, however, would have to suffice. She comforted herself with the thought that at least it wouldn't lose its erection too soon. With one swift push she slid the plastic erection inside her sopping wet cunt until it hit her cervix. She moaned loudly with the combined twinge of pain and the feeling of being completely filled. Quickly Scully began to fuck herself with the vibrator, flexing her hips in rhythm with her thrusts. Faster and faster , harder and harder, she fucked herself, urged on by the moans from the television. Finally she violently climaxed, screaming "Fuck me Skinner. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck *me*."

As the waves of pleasure receded Scully stretched herself, arching her back, reveling in the sensations of her own body. Slowly she came back to earth and realized someone else was with her in the room. Scully opened her eyes and found herself looking up into Skinner's grinning face.

Stunned, she lay motionless, thinking, 'Oh shit, busted by the boss.' "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't realize ..." Her eyes drifted down his body until she noticed his erection dancing under the towel, knotted at his hip.

Smiling coyly, she shimmied forward until she sat on the edge of the bed. Slipping her hands under the towel she drew circles with her fingertips on his inner thighs. She moved slowly upward until her fingers danced across his heavy sac before grasping his aching cock. "What can we do with this Sir?" He cupped her chin while running his thumb over her lips, opening her mouth as he pulled her towards him. He grunted as she sucked deeply on him.

"Yes," he moaned, "just like that." With his other hand Skinner released the towel confining his proud, rigid cock. Scully smiled, released his thumb and took the monster in with one gulp.

12\. Pas De Deux.  
=================

The warm afternoon sun shone brightly on the small patch of green city park. The sky, a bright blinding blue was splashed with a few wispy white clouds. A gentle breeze stirred the enclosure of trees and shrubs.

Mulder had been waiting patiently for an hour before Krycek finally showed up. 'Careful, but not quite careful enough,' smiled Mulder to himself. It had taken some effort on Mulder's part, and most of the resources of The Lone Gunmen, to lure Krycek out into the open like this. Finally, he was going to get a little revenge for Scully on this rat-faced scum sucker .

Mulder watched intently as Krycek circled the meeting place cautiously. 'Suspect a trap do you, you traitorous bastard?' Mulder smirked to himself. Krycek was wearing a zipped black leather jacket, turned up at the collar, black leather jeans and black biker boots. Under his arm he cradled a crash helmet. He looked like he had spent several days sleeping rough and had a marked five o'clock shadow.

Once Krycek felt comfortable he sat on the park bench, placing his helmet next to him. Sprawling lazily, his arms languid across the back of the bench, he waited.

'God, Krycek, you look hot.' Mulder flinched inwardly then castigated himself for thinking about Krycek that way. 'Don't forget that slimy bastard screwed Scully over as much as he did you.' It didn't work. His body had other ideas and a sad longing ached in the pit of his stomach.

Deciding action was the only thing to keep him from doing something really insane, Mulder darted through the trees and managed to approach Krycek undetected. Quietly retrieving his cuffs from behind him Mulder slipped a bracelet over Krycek's left wrist. Moving swiftly he attached the other to one of the vertical poles that supported the back of the seat.

Krycek turned in surprise. Standing, he pulled violently at the tether and began to spew a vile string of obscenities at Mulder. Mulder, stood, one foot on the end of the bench, his arms folded, smiling smugly.

Krycek's anger soon withered as his plight became clear. Mulder watched fascinated as the beautiful face of his partner began to slide into to a stunning smile. Mulder shifted, uncomfortably. Krycek seemed to be controlling his anger well. He knew that Krycek would do anything to escape so he steeled himself for his ex-partner's next tactic.

"So Mulder how goes your love life?" Krycek had obviously decided on the direct approach. Mulder didn't answer but bit his lower lip trying to suppress a retort. 'Mustn't let him know he's getting to me.'

"I'll take that as a 'I'm not getting much these days.'" Krycek was beginning to look rather cocky and that 'fuck me if you like' grin was back on his lips.

Mulder unfolded his arms and in a quietly controlled voice replied, "That's none of your damn business now is it?"

"It could be." Krycek paused but since Mulder just stood mute he continued. "Mulder you've got to admit I was the best fuck of your life." To emphasize his words Krycek reached over to a shocked Mulder and used his free hand to paw at Mulder's genitals. For a moment Mulder flashed back to the first time he and Krycek had fucked. He had reveled at the other man's touch; somehow, intuitively, Krycek had known just where and how to excite him.

But then a small but angry voice challenged him, 'He's playing you Mulder. All he has to do is wiggle that tight ass of his and you cave.'

Krycek didn't see the first blow coming. It caught him square in the gut folding him in half, forcing the air from his lungs, sending waves of pain screaming through his body. Then blow after blow poured down on him. He hunched up trying to weather the storm raging upon him as best he could.

He moaned quietly, "I love you."

The storm raged on.

"I love you," a little louder.

The violence abated as Mulder reeled back gasping for breath, fighting to regain control of himself.

"You lying sack of shit," gasped Mulder, "The only person you love is yourself. You don't give a shit about any one else. Not only did you screw me but look what you did to Scully. What did she ever do to you, Krycek, to make you betray her like that?"

Mulder waited for a response but Krycek just stood there, holding his ribs, a sad haunted look in his eyes.

As a feeling of calm enveloped him Mulder grasped Krycek's shoulder and shook him slightly trying to illicit an answer from this baffling man. Krycek let his head drop and nuzzled against Mulder's neck, his hot breath tickling the skin. Mulder stood there stiffly letting Krycek rub up against him. Krycek's hand pulled at Mulder's shirt, tugging it loose from his trousers then pushing it up to reveal Mulder's bare chest. Pinning the fabric out of the way with his elbow Krycek let his hand drape down, teasing Mulder's nipples until they stiffened under his touch.

Mulder knew this was wrong but the painful longing deep in his soul cried out for comfort. To be touched intimately by another human being, even someone as vile as Krycek, might help assuage the gaping hole in his soul.

Unconsciously he began fiddling with Krycek's clothes. Undoing Krycek's trousers and belt, he pulled the fabric apart and reached inside to fumble with his cock and balls. Krycek's cock was stiff and felt comfortably familiar in his hand as pre-come leaked from the sensitive head. Krycek's hand drifted down across Mulder's torso and unzipped Mulder's trousers, seeking out his cock. Grasping it, he stroked it in complementary fashion. Clasped together like this, time seemed to stand still, pleasure coursing through their bodies, careless of who saw them. Mulder, wanting more contact with Krycek's silky skin, pulled on the zip of the leather jacket revealing Krycek's naked chest. Flinching at the sight of the port wine stain Mulder pulled away, dissolving their union and sobbed.

"Why? Why did you do it? I would have given you everything. Why Alex? Just tell me why?"

'I had no choice,' Krycek thought. Knowing this answer wouldn't satisfy Mulder, he instead took Mulder's hand into his and kissed the palm softly.

Mulder continued to sob quietly as he drew Krycek into a close embrace.

Cautiously Krycek swirled his tongue around Mulder's thumb before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. Mulder pulled his hand free and cupping Krycek's head captured his mouth with a tender kiss. Directing Krycek with his body, the two men sank down onto the bench, deepening their kiss. Mulder's hand sought out Krycek's cock again. It felt so natural to touch in this way, their bodies, two halves of a pair, easily pleasuring each other.

Mulder swung around and knelt on the ground between Krycek's legs. Pushing Krycek's shoulders against the back of the bench, then pulling his hips forward, Mulder pulled Krycek's jeans down around his thighs and guided his lover's throbbing cock into his own mouth.

Krycek growled and began to thrust erratically. Fighting for control he grasped Mulder's hair pulling his head back until their eyes met. "Mulder let me suck you off too." Before Mulder could react Krycek reached down and freed himself from Mulder's mouth before pushing him away.

Mulder stood between his partner's splayed legs, stripped of his coat and then his suit jacket. Krycek fiddled awkwardly with one hand at Mulder's trousers, sticking his hand into one pocket, groping Mulder's aching balls, eliciting a groan. As Krycek pulled his hand free he closed his fingers over the key he had retrieved. Mulder, desperate to consummate their reunion, unbuckled, letting his trousers droop around his ankles as he reached downwards to cup Krycek's balls. With Mulder's attention diverted, Krycek unlocked the binding cuff but kept the metal bracelet in his hand.

Krycek gestured to the bench as he wiggled out of the way, pushing his long forgotten helmet on to the ground. Mulder lay down, head at one end, while Krycek stood and settled over him, knees cushioned slightly by his jeans, one hand clasping the back of the bench, as if still tethered. Krycek leant forward over his expectant partner and swirled his tongue around Mulder's cockhead; hot and bitter but so sweet. His own cock and balls dangled provocatively over Mulder's face.

Mulder reached up tentatively and fingered Krycek; memorizing every vein and blemish before pulling the cock into his mouth and sucking hungrily.

Krycek gasped, closing his eyes tightly as a blaze of fire shot up through his body. Reflexively his hand tightened on the back of the bench. As Mulder's mouth ravished him he dipped forward and swallowed Mulder's bobbing cock right up to the hilt, pressing his nose into the swollen sack at its base.

Mulder's attention darted back and forth; from the pleasure he was receiving at his groin to the pleasure he was giving with his mouth.

Soon Krycek's sucking became erratic as his orgasm neared. Putting aside his own pleasure Mulder concentrated on his lover's. Continuing to take Krycek's thrusts deeper and deeper, playing with his balls, all Mulder could hear was the rushing of blood. Suddenly semen erupted into his mouth. The musky taste filled him as he swallowed again and again, encouraging Krycek to empty himself utterly.

As Krycek's cock began to soften in his mouth, Mulder felt the press of metal against one wrist and then a tug on his arm as Krycek yanked it towards the back of the bench. Before he had time to understand what was happening Mulder found himself leashed to the bench with his own cuffs.

Krycek stepped back from the bench. Mulder looked up, questioning with his eyes.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Mulder. But I just can't get you out of my mind. I need you like I need water."

Mulder's face crumpled and Krycek stepped back and cupped his lover's face.

"I can't trust you Mulder; you're much too honest and it'd cost me my life. And I'm not ready to give that up yet. Not even for you."

Mulder found a strange thought dawning in his fuzzy brain. "You deliberately set this up didn't you?"

Krycek smiled and nodded as he quickly zipped himself back into his trousers. Kneeling between Mulder's legs Krycek added, "But I can take care of this for you Fox." Leaning forward he caught hold of Mulder's cock and directed it towards his mouth. Despite the desperate ache in his groin Mulder lashed out at Krycek, slapping him hard across the face with his free hand screaming, "Don't touch me you bastard."

"Have it your way," the recoiling Krycek replied as he pulled the trousers from around Mulder's ankles, over his shoes.

As Krycek gathered Mulder's coat and jacket into his arms along with the trousers, Mulder asked plaintively, "Why? Why go to all this effort? I might have killed you."

"*Mulder*," Krycek sounded rather exasperated. "Don't you realize the connection there is between us? What ever happens, who ever else we persuade ourselves we love, we were made for each other."

Krycek moved over to the edge of the clearing and handed both Mulder's clothes and the handcuff key to a sprawling wino. "Make sure he asks for it nicely."

Mulder, tugging at the restraint, begged. "No Alex, it doesn't have to be like this. Let me help you. We can help each other. Please Alex?"

Krycek headed towards his hidden motorcycle, a lonely feeling already beginning to invade his body and soul. Before Mulder was completely out of sight he glanced sadly over his shoulder, 'Mulder why don't you just take what you can get. A fast fuck with each other is so much better than the emptiness we both have otherwise.'

Straddling his bike, Krycek pulled his helmet over his head. Kicking the bike into life he headed away into a dark, unknown future.

13\. Skinner Does His Duty.  
===========================

Mulder thanked his lucky stars that the wino had not been too uncooperative. He'd managed to retrieve not only his gun but most of the contents of his wallet. The wino had kept all the cash and his clothes but had graciously offered him a shabby raincoat to cover his modesty.

On entering the hotel he hurried over to the bank of lifts at the rear of the lobby. He hugged the latest addition to his wardrobe around himself; the coat completely covered his body but anyone paying the slightest attention would realize that he was naked from the waist down. He glanced around nervously waiting for the lift doors to open. Fortunately the other hotel patrons were occupied elsewhere.

As the lift trundled upwards he absent mindedly brushed his hand against the fabric of the coat caressing his erect cock. Krycek had left him wanting and very shortly now, before he did anything else, he was going to put his trusty right hand to good use. It was only 4 pm; Skinner and Scully would still be out shmoozing with other conference attendees. There would be plenty of time to inform them of what had happened later.

As the doors slid open at the 23rd floor he rushed forward and made for their room. Pulling the keys from his pocket his hands trembled slightly as he tried to insert the correct key in the lock. After four tries he succeeded and flung open the door. As the door swung closed loudly behind him an amazing sight greeted his eyes.

****

That night as Mulder lay in his bed, surrounded by the noise of two others sleeping soundly, his body ached to be relieved. Discovering his boss and his partner going at it in their room had done nothing to satisfy the want of his body.

Carefully he curled his fingers round his throbbing cock and began to stroke. For several minutes he tried to come with no success. He needed something extra to push himself over the edge. Remembering the sight that had greeted him on returning to their room, Mulder imagined himself participating in the scene he had burst in on.

~~~~

Skinner's butt bobbed up and down before him; tightly bunched balls hugged the bottom of an enormous erect cock. Between the firm cheeks of Skinner's ass was an anal plug buzzing as it vibrated. Skinner ignored Mulder's presence, keeping his head sunk between the thighs of Mulder's partner. Scully raised her shoulders up to see what the commotion was. She smiled at Mulder as she gasped for breath, moaning loudly as Skinner worked her cunt and clit with his mouth.

Skinner's ripe ass was just too tempting. Mulder stripped of his coat, shirt and tie, dropped his holster on top of the pile and climbed up on the bed behind his boss. A couple of swift strokes with his right hand brought his cock up to full attention. Quickly he pulled the plug from Skinner's asshole and inserted his own tool in its stead. Skinner gasped at the change of implement but pushed back to meet the invader, helping to seat it deeply in his own ass. The AD glanced over his shoulder and mouthed, "Make the most of it *boy*. It's the only chance you'll get to *ream* me."

Scully pulled Skinner's head back so that he faced her, "I think you're being rather derelict in your duties sir." He smiled his ascent and plunged back into her delicious juices.

Skinner felt completely filled, intense spasms shooting from his ass to his cock as Mulder plunged back and forth in his tight virgin asshole. As pleasure seared his body he increased his attention to Miss Scully's cunt with greater vigor. This proved too much for Scully and she climaxed, locking Skinner's head tight between her thighs as her body contorted with the spasms of her orgasm.

Mulder, unable to resist the tight grasp on his desperate cock, moaned loudly as he ploughed back and forth in his boss, his balls bouncing erratically against Skinner's. After his little adventure with Krycek he just wanted to lose himself in something as raw and animalistic as a short, hard fuck. Watching Scully come so violently he climaxed, rapidly pouring his semen deep into Skinner's ass. As he came he screamed out, "YES, YES, YES, YYYYEEEESSS."

Having satisfied both his subordinates so completely Skinner relaxed forward and pushed his own aching cock deep into Scully's sopping wet cunt. Despite the weight of Mulder's exhausted body on his back he managed to pump his own member deeper and deeper into Scully's body, forcing her thighs as far apart as he could, giving himself the deepest of wells to plunder. Mulder slipped off and Skinner took advantage of the moment, raising himself so that he could grasp Scully's shoulders in his hands, holding her body in place as he thrust deeper and deeper into her. Almost trying to cleave her in two with his overwhelming desire to come. Realizing Skinner's desperation, Mulder helped hook Scully's legs over the AD's shoulders, giving him that final vulnerable access. As his balls slapped her bottom and her ecstatic moans reached a crescendo Skinner was finally able to spew forth his load. Spasm after spasm, he screamed as he exploded in the most intense climax of his life.

Afterward, as the scent of their satisfaction filled the air, the three of them rested together. Scully and Mulder, their heads next to each other, nestled on Skinner's chest listening to the forceful beat of his heart. Skinner's arms clasped protectively around them, warding off all the evil on the other side of the door. Mulder looked over to Scully, then glanced down to Skinner's ripe nipple as he tickled it with the tip of his tongue. Scully smiled her ascent and mouthed, "I think we should thank the boss for his diligent efforts in keeping his agents well satisfied. After all an agent's work is never done until the boss is completely satisfied." With that each sucked a dark brown nipple into their mouths, as together they pinned Skinner's knees spreadeagle on the bed, holding them apart so that their hands could begin the work of enticing their boss' cock back to life.

~~~~

No matter how hard he tried, or how violent his imaginary climax, Mulder failed to come. Slowing the rhythm of his hand his mind drifted carelessly until he thought he could smell the distinctive aroma of leather. Another hand clasped his own and increased the speed of his stroke as a voice whispered in his ear, "Let me help you with that Fox."

Mulder came suddenly and explosively before sinking into a blissful sleep, wrapped in his absent lover's arms.

14\. The Revenge Of Cancerman's Reward.  
=======================================

CSM entered his office, a brown manilla envelop in his hand. Stubbing his cigarette out in the overflowing ashtray he slid the contents out onto his desk. An unlabeled video tape sat beckoning. He picked it up and weighed it in his hand, sighing forlornly, 'Well, let's give it a try.' Crossing the room he popped it into the tape player, and sat back in his usual chair.

As the tape started, he picked up a bottle of scotch and began to pour himself a shot. As the screen filled with bodies he flinched with amazement and spilled whiskey over both the table and himself. There was AD Skinner fucking one of his subordinate agents. Forgetting the wet spot on his trousers he smiled half heartedly, 'Now I have that smug bastard by the balls.'

As he watched the action unfold his own meager cock stirred; the AD certainly had a taut muscular body. He unzipped and stoked his now semi-erect equipment. Closing his eyes he imagined a slightly different scenario involving the AD .....

~~~~

The AD was waiting for him, laid out across his own desk, gripping each side with his powerful hands. He'd been like that for the half an hour since CSM's call telling him he was coming. 'It's so nice to have such well trained subordinates,' thought CSM.

On entering the room CSM greeted Skinner perfunctory and set to with the job in hand. He reached around under the AD's body and pulled open his belt and zip. Pulling the trousers and underwear down he revealed Skinner's tight muscular ass. With a proprietary stroke he cupped the AD's rump and caressed it, almost lovingly. Bending down he kissed the skin sloppily before trailing the tip of his nose towards Skinner's slit and inhaling his aroma. Lazily he licked at the puckered hole, leaving as much saliva as he could. 'Well at least there's something good that comes from the revolting taste of cigarettes. *Other* things don't taste half so bad by comparison.'

His own member throbbed demandingly for some attention so he stood.

"Get rid of them," he ordered.

Skinner shuffled out of his trousers then brought his knees together and waited. CSM kicked his feet apart and positioned himself behind the AD's ass.

"Don't move or talk. Just take it like a man."

The AD grunted his reply.

'Why can't I get all my staff this well trained,' CSM wondered.

After a few swift strokes on his own cock he pushed inside the AD's begging ass.

"Oh my God." The words escaped before he could stop them. It'd never been this tight before. Barely a dozen strokes and he released his meager load before slumping, panting on the AD's back.

After taking a few moments to compose himself he stood and rearranged his clothes. 'I should say something magnanimous for services provided,' he thought. But before he could Skinner turned round and smirked at him.

"You call that a fucking?"

CSM took a step back, shocked at the brazenness of his conquest. The AD proudly wrapped his fingers around his own cock and began pumping. His erection grew and grew and grew. 'Oh my god,' sniveled CSM to himself.

Skinner smiled broadly and said, "Do you know why your sex life is so pitiful?"

Before CSM could respond Skinner continued, "Your problem is you've not realized it's the giving that makes all this pleasurable, not the receiving."

At that moment the door opened and Mulder and Krycek entered. Both agents were immaculately dressed in Armani suits. Skinner knelt on the floor, Mulder in front of him and Krycek behind.

"Now you should try something like this."

Both young men unzipped and pulled out their already stiff cocks. Skinner engulfed Mulder's with his mouth while Krycek joined him on the floor and impaled him from behind. All CSM could do was watch as they thrust hungrily into the AD, moaning incessantly, with increasing volume. Krycek's arm snaked around the AD's hips and caught his bobbing cock in his hand, forcing it between his grasp and Skinner's stomach as he thrust back and forth, in and out of that delicious ass.

On and on they went. 'My god what stamina, and in *my* own fantasy too.' thought CSM as his pride sank even lower.

After what seemed an eternity the three men climaxed together. Mulder and Krycek filling the AD with their come as his spurted forcefully over his cock, stomach and Krycek's deft hand. Hungrily he swallowed Mulder's semen, licking him clean before allowing him to step back. Standing, the AD pulled them both close, entwining them in his arms as he kissed one, then the other, on the mouth. The young men, their immaculate suits with nary a crease, exchanged a glance and then knelt at his side and began to lick him clean of his come.

As he smirked at CSM with his bad ass Marine grin Skinner proclaimed, "Always glad to be of service boys."

'If only you would. If only you would,' sighed CSM to himself. A despondent glaze coming into his eyes, as he passed from erotic fantasy into a melancholy sleep.

Only his loud spluttery snore filled the silence of his room.

15\. The Consortium Has Their Way.  
==================================

CSM sat forlornly at his desk, the cold and impersonal room barely illuminated by the rising sun. Even in this dim light it was clear there were no family photographs to lift the gloom. Between his fingers a Morley burnt, and before him on the desk a shot of whiskey and a handgun.

Stubbing out what remained of the Morley, he picked up the drink and swallowed the fiery liquid in one swig. Taking up the gun, he stroked it seductively, enjoying its cold, smooth surface beneath his fingers. Smiling, he spoke aloud for what he knew would be the last time, "Well I think this will be the most popular thing I've ever done."

As he raised the gun and placed the muzzle into his mouth, the telephone rang.

'How fortuitous,' he thought ironically, slowly replacing the gun on the table.

Picking up the receiver, he brought it carefully to his ear and relaxed back into his chair.

"Yes?"

"I think a meeting is in order to discuss your current lack of enthusiasm," a decidedly British voice explained.

"mmmm?"

The Well Manicured Man continued, "It will be to all our advantages if you attend this meeting."

"mmmm," he mumbled, yet thought, 'But mainly yours, I suspect.'

"You should come over right now. No need to wait and let things deteriorate further."

"As you wish." CSM cut the line before WMM had a chance to respond. Fingering the gun as he stood, he sighed, "This is only a slight delay. I'll be back for you shortly."

****

CSM had only been in the room for a few minutes and he already felt like an errant school boy brought into his master's office for a dressing down and a beating. WMM made it quite clear that the Consortium was well aware of his tape collection plus a variety of his other peccadilloes.

They were also not happy with the continual screw ups that they perceived were within his purview.

"Did you let Krycek escape because you want to fuck him?" WMM reeled off spitefully.

CSM recoiled in horror, "Of course not. I'm completely supportive of the project. I would never jeopardize it in the manner you're suggesting."

"No?" WMM responded, his eye brows arching as he handed CSM a rather handsome crystal tumbler, containing a couple of fingers of honey brown liquid.

As CSM brought the glass to his lips and took a sip the WMM tried another tack. "Then, of course, there's your unnatural interest in Agent Fox Mulder."

CSM spluttered into his drink, spraying liquid into the air. WMM drew back, a look of disgust crossing his face. To cover his embarrassment CSM swiftly drained the glass, trying to compose an answer that would satisfy this stiff and demanding task master.

"We expect to be well compensated for all the worry and aggravation you've caused us." Taking the glass from CSM's hand, WMM patted his co-conspirator on the back and assured, "I'm sure you can handle this next assignment. You might even get some pleasure from it."

CSM tried to focus his mind and decipher what exactly was going on. His brain, however, seemed to have other ideas and was behaving in an annoyingly sluggish fashion. As he looked at WMM's inscrutably smiling face it slowly dawned on him that the drink had been spiked.

"Go with this man and do as he says," WMM directed. Leaning forward, so his mouth was beside CSM's ear he consoled, "Don't worry, the drug just loosens one's inhibitions. Take advantage of that and you won't regret a minute of your time here today."

A young, dark haired man stepped forward, "I'll be acting as your valet, today Sir. If you need anything just ask, Sir."

As he tried to form a question in his head, the young man took his arm and guided him through a series of dark corridors, to an anonymous room.

The young man motioned for him to remove his clothing. Laughing, almost giddily, CSM did as instructed; the valet folded each item neatly as he received it, before placing it on a table to one side of the room.

After undressing, the valet handed him a blindfold which he dutifully used to cover his eyes. The young man then led him, gently by the arm, over to a raised dais, in the middle of the room, on which a mattress had been placed. Awkwardly he climbed on to the platform and lay down on his back and waited.

Waiting was unnerving indeed. Each creak and crackle in the room made him flinch. He was so used to holding most of the cards that he felt wildly out of control. What would happen next? Would they just let him lie there, tormenting himself with all sorts of probabilities? Would they kill him?

No, that last option did not seem likely. There were plenty of discreet ways to remove him. This was definitely not discreet.

As CSM began to relax, the door opened and a number of men entered. They circled the dais, just looking at first, nervous as to whether they really wanted to participate in this. Even with his blindfold CSM was sensitive to the tension in the room.

One of the men, obviously feeling bolder than the others, reached out and touched CSM's bare shoulder, sliding his rough fingers down the sinewy muscle to the elbow. With one of their number finally acting, the others felt emboldened and started to tentatively stroke his bare skin. Being naked and 'on view' had sensitized his skin and the soft cautious touches started to ignite a warm sexual tension in his groin. As hand after hand grew stronger in their touch the warmth spread and grew hotter.

Suddenly a strong, boney hand clasped his cock and smeared a cool oily substance downwards from his cut head to his tightening balls. Pausing there, the hand massaged the oil into his sac, rolling the balls back and forth. As the sac tightened under its touch, the hand moved up and fingertips continued to rub the oil into the skin of the now stiffening cock. On reaching the cockhead's rim a single fingertip slowly slid across the slick, come moistened head. CSM moaned, low and throaty. Encouraged, the hand wound fingers around the base of his cock and proceeded to rock back and forth.

'God this feels good,' CSM sighed. His hips beginning to move in response to the increasing speed.

Suddenly the hand abandoned him and he sensed the men depart.

"Damn," he swore, clasping himself and continuing the rhythm.

A young male voice spat, "Stop that," a threat implicit in the tone. More quietly the voice continued, "Roll over *sir*." He did as instructed.

A single person entered the room and CSM soon felt two hands parting his thighs and buttocks, examining his asshole. The person climbed up and joined him on the dais, kneeling between his legs. CSM became aware of a heady fragrance. He recognized it but couldn't quite place it. He did know he hated it. Two hands pulled on his hips and raised his ass up into the air leaving his arms and head on the mattress.

Long, elegant fingers began probing his asshole, spreading more of the cool oily substance inside him. At first they entered shallowly, popping in and out, opening up the entrance. As the resistance of the hole diminished the fingers delved deeper. CSM groaned in pleasure at the penetration, he wiggled slightly then slowly rocked backwards encouraging the fingers deeper.

Sensing CSM's growing participation, the person chose this moment to insert his large erect cock into CSM's ass. Panic welled up in CSM as pain blazed up from his ass, rapidly enveloping his body, causing him to draw in a large breath of air and then rapidly spit it back out. Another fast breath followed, then another. He knew he needed to regain control of his reaction so he held on to a breath; focusing his mind on something more enjoyable that the searing pain. An image of a naked Alex Krycek slumped lazily across a bed, looking up at him through hooded eyes came to him immediately. Eventually the pain diminished and was replaced by an overwhelming sense of fullness. With each thrust in to his ass pleasure surged through his body.

'Oh my god this is good. Why didn't I try this before?'

He began to moan, quietly at first, but as each thrust came he couldn't contain himself and groaned louder and louder.

****

Meanwhile the Consortium members had retired to a conference room, where they milled about. They felt awkward having participated together in the most private of acts.

WMM cleared his throat and addressed them, "Well gentleman I hope this is a lesson to us all." Pressing a switch, a screen glowed on and they had a close up view of a lithe black man fucking the detestable Cigarette Smoking Man.

****

WMM left his compatriots and went to his own office to watch. Seeing X fuck CSM filled him with disdain. 'A necessary evil,' he assured himself. As far as he was concerned the punishment seemed appropriate to the crime.

A young woman entered the room and knelt in front of him, pushing his knees apart.

"Perhaps I can help relieve some of your tension, Sir?" she asked lightly.

He smiled and let her unzip his trousers.

"How are things progressing with Mulder?" he asked her, almost biting his own tongue as her mouth enveloped his cock and her blond head bobbed up and down between his thighs.

Letting go of him for a moment, she replied sweetly, "Nicely, Sir. Quite nicely." Returning with apparent relish to his erection she thought, 'and maybe, with him, I'll finally get some too.'

****

X had never felt so powerful during the time he had worked for the Consortium as at this moment. He was actually giving his boss the reaming of his life and CSM didn't know who it was who was fucking him. Pounding with gusto he finally climaxed, shooting his thick come deep inside CSM's ass. As his wilting cock abandoned the tight hole he slipped off the dais, pausing only to slap the firm ass proprietorially. Sauntering across the room, he glanced back as he exited. 'Shame I can't ever tell you how good that was.'

The valet stepped forward and whispered, "If you wish sir, you may satisfy yourself with your hand."

CSM rolled over smiling, grasped his cock and began to stroke it. As his hand moved pleasurably back and forth he thought, 'No one fucks me and lives.' He then played out scenarios in his head of ways in which he could rid himself of the dapper back man. With each new scenario his erection strained and this balls tightened until finally he climaxed with the strongest orgasm he'd had in some years.

"You may remove the blindfold sir."

CSM sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the dais, tentatively removing the blindfold, allowing his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Would you like me to escort you to the club's masseuse sir?" the valet asked.

"Thank you," CSM smiled back, reaching out and caressing the young man's face, "Would you join me?"

Smiling the young man nodded, "Of course, Sir. I'm here to serve all your needs."

As CSM stood, stretching his arms above his head, he felt young again, reinvigorated and manly. A fire blazed in his belly.

'Just you fucking bastards wait and see. I may bide my time and do your bidding now but I'm going to screw each and every one of you until you beg me to stop.' Smiling broadly as he put his arm around the young man's shoulders he mentally added, 'And maybe then some.'

The End


End file.
